Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: (Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

I know worst summary EVER! So here I go again, this is the forth story of my arc, Breaking Wonderland. If you've stumbled upon this story for the first time. I will guarantee you will be confused with the plot, especially with this opening. If this doesn't damper your spirits and you don't mind a lot of catching up to do and I do mean a lot...-cough- reading. So once again, this is a forth story or my Breaking Wonderland Arc: First being Solo Title, Second: Alice in Chains, Third: Through the Looking Glass and yeah they're multi-chapter arcs. Okay enough with the warnings here we go.

Chapter 1: Mourning

It was a cold rainy morning, typical for an autumn day in Gotham. Bruce Wayne sat in the back seat of his black limousine as his butler Alfred drove through the small roads of Evergreen Meadows Cemetery. The grass was still a lively shade of green which contrasted the gray sky above. The limo slowly pulled to a stop as there was a few other vehicles parked around the area. Alfred lowered his privacy window clearing his throat.

"We have arrived Master Bruce," he said curtly. Bruce Wayne frowned as he lowered his tinted window and looked at the scene before his eyes. A small group of people gathered around the empty grave site. Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock were talking to each other still in their everyday trenches and typical work clothes. Barbara shoved a reporter back angrily before crossing her arms and walking away towards Dick who was standing by a tree. She stared at him seriously before raising her arm placing her hand on his shoulder. A few others were around that he didn't know but was surprised were there in the first place. "Hmm, unusually crowded don't you think?" Alfred questioned. Bruce nodded as he raised his tinted window back up.

"Strange, I agree," Bruce replied as he unlocked his door and opened it. Bruce Wayne stepped out of his limo carrying a bouquet of flowers. He made his way across the slippery grass and headed towards Dick and Barbara's direction. Barbara stared at Bruce as he made his way across before glancing back at Dick. Dick noticed Barbara's distraction and turned facing Bruce expectantly.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Dick stated simply.

"It's a bit dark for sunglasses don't you think," Bruce commented as Dick wore heavily tinted black shades. He frowned looking away.

"It's okay Dick," Barbara said comforting him as she gave Bruce a scolding look. Dick walked away toward the seating area taking a seat on the second row.

"Smooth Bruce...real smooth," Barbara scolded sarcastically. Bruce frowned in response. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions, he was even worse at cheering people up.

"Sorry, just didn't expect him to be wearing sunglasses," Bruce said defensively. Barbara grimaced.

"Yeah me too, he must be taking this real hard," she said as she gazed at Dick.

"Who are half these people?" Bruce finally asked.

"Who knows, obviously you got the idiot news reporters near that tree. I'm guessing the rest may be old friends and employees, and the others...I really don't know," Barbara surmised. A red headed lady started sobbing by the priest who placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the young woman. He stepped away from her before clearing his throat.

"Ladies...Gentlemen please take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin," the clergyman announced as he raised his hands in the air. Guest started to gather toward the sitting area. Barbara made her way toward the third row close to Dick and close to where her father stood who was smoking with Detective Bullock. Bruce made his way toward second to last row. He couldn't help but wonder about the strangers.

"I feel so guilty... every since that day... you know she went to Arkahm. I was afraid to talk to her. Now she's gone and I never got to say sorry or ask her how she...was-" the red headed woman started sobbing. Bruce recognized her as Amy Montgomery, one of his employees. A brunette woman placed her arm around the red head's shoulder.

"It wasn't just you... we all were," the brunette woman admitted sadly.

"Now!" the clergyman announced as most of guest were seated. "As we gather around to commemorate the passing of a young woman, Alice Pleasance, we come together not just in sadness but also in comfort," the priest announced. Soon Dr. Richardson and her boyfriend came through the isle and sat in the front row. She immediately pulled out a handkerchief and started crying. Bruce frowned as he knew the guilt she must have had in her heart, for he had it too. He glanced over toward Dick who ignored Dr. Richardson sobbing. He must have been angry still and he couldn't blame him. "For this young woman had a very full life. Full of hope, happiness, sadness, and grieving..." the clergyman continued. Bruce saw an unexpected but familiar face sitting in the isle across to his left. Selina Kyle sat there in a black tight knee length dress. She had a small hat with small black veil. Bruce took a double look at her direction before standing up and stealthily making his way across to a seat next to her. "As her husband Billy has passed before her, leaving young Alice in a life of hardship-" the clergyman continued.

"Miss Kyle," Bruce whispered toward Selina. Selina inhaled a small breath before exhaling, she didn't bother looking toward Bruce as she already knew who sat next to her.

"Bruce," she replied curtly.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Bruce started in a low whisper. Selina shook her head.

"Same goes for you," Selina said simply as she relaxed crossing her legs and arms. Bruce examined her pose and smiled.

"Well Alice was one of my employees," Bruce said looking back at the clergyman who kept reciting Alice's life.

"Awe didn't know you cared so much for them," Selina said mockingly. Bruce frowned.

"I do care besides I knew Alice more than others," Bruce said defensively. Selina grinned as she shook her head.

"Yeah right," she snapped sarcastically. This time Bruce crossed his arms.

"You're avoiding the question..." Bruce said more sternly. "How do you know Alice?" he asked stubbornly. Selina rolled her eyes.

"I helped her out of jam once," Selina said silkily. Bruce smirked as he perked a brow. Selina frowned as she looked down sadly. "A lot of good that did," she said bitterly. Bruce frowned as Selina's expression looked genuinely bitter.

"Now we mourn the passing of dear Alice but soon we will be celebrating as her life comes to an end, she has finally reached peace," the clergyman said as he turned. Selina stood up and walked toward the gravestone. Bruce looked behind him and saw few other people watching from behind the trees. He perked a brow curiously before looking back at Selina. Selina who held onto to a white lily and tossed it in front of the grave. Her lips moved whispering something but he couldn't see nor hear it. "Has anyone have any last words?" the clergyman asked. Dr. Richardson shook her head it looked like she wanted to stand up but decided against it. Selina left the funeral passing by Commissioner Gordon and Bullock releasing a satisfied smirk as she passed.

"See you around Bruce," Selina said as she walked passed him as well. Selina stared at the two women walking opposite of her direction.

"Now as we say our goodbyes, pray for Alice's soul as she crosses into the promise land. A moment of silence please," the clergyman demanded as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Everyone around the area did the same. Bruce heard people sitting where he once was and opened his eyes glancing toward the direction. Two more women had sat down, both wearing a big black fashionable hat and heavy veils. It was almost impossible to see who they were. More old friends, perhaps. Bruce thought as he closed his eyes once again. "Good this concludes our ceremony, may you go in peace," the clergyman said as he turned blessing the area before walking away. Bruce noticed a few other people were now standing in the surrounding trees. He stood up and walked up to the gravestone. He bent low placing the bouquet of flowers by Selina's lily. He stood up reading the tombstone.

_Here lies Alice Pleasance,_

_May her next life be as wondrous and adventurous as her past life._

Bruce furrowed his brows wondering who wrote the epitaph.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry..." Dr. Richardson grieved as she placed a bouquet of yellow roses by Bruce's. Mr. Terrance hugged her as she walked away crying. Barbara looked at her sadly as she followed Dick who placed down a pink rose and Barbara who carried bouquet of lilies. The grave filled with flowers fast.

"I feel ashamed," Dick finally spoke.

"Don't be," Bruce said. Dick stayed quiet as he walked away. Barbara frowned as she stared at the grave.

"I'm sorry Alice... I didn't get to know you too well," Barbara started. "Though the few moments we shared I could tell you were a sweet girl," Barbara continued. "I hope you're finally at peace," she said she shed a tear as she turned, mumbling about the strangers and the number of guest.

"Why!? Why like this!?" the blonde woman in the back row cried out. Bruce turned to look at the woman sobbing as she pulled out a tissue and blew into it loudly.

"Shhh, calm down..." the red headed woman whispered angrily.

"I'll get him! I swear it! He was suppose...to-" the red headed woman covered the yelling blonde's mouth. Bruce narrowed his eyes, they both sounded familiar. Bruce looked around seriously wondering who were all these unknown guest. After a few minutes of staring around Bruce made his way toward his limo. He glanced over the top of his limo as he grabbed the handle of the door. He saw a glimpse of a couple by a tree across the road. Bruce opened the door and got in his car.

"How was the ceremony?" Alfred asked curiously. Bruce frowned as he eyed the couple suspiciously. There was a man with a black top hat with a woman wearing a short brown hair bob wearing big round sunglasses next to him. Bruce looked back at the few remaining guest who were still there throwing flowers at the grave. Two other strangers appeared next to the two women now. The crying woman was now stomping on the ground in front of her yelling at the tombstone. The other woman held her back beckoning one of the gentleman to help her. Soon the gentleman grabbed the woman's shoulder, along with the red headed woman, and pulled the blonde frenzied woman back. They both continued to struggle to calm her down. "Sir?" Alfred asked again. Bruce looked back at the direction where the couple was standing but they were gone. "Sir?" Alfred asked again with a slight hint of displeasure. Bruce couldn't get a good look at the gentlemen faces with the angle and the trees that were in the way.

"Who are they?" Bruce said out loud to himself. He paused grimacing. "No...it can't be," he said before shaking his head. "Alfred you can drive on now," Bruce spoke to Alfred who was reading his book. Alfred smirked as he put down his book.

"Very well, sir," Alfred replied as he started the engine. "Was Master Dick alright?" Alfred asked. Bruce frowned.

"He's still seems angry," Bruce revealed. Alfred frowned this time.

"I'm guessing he won't stop by before he leaves then," Alfred said sadly as he turned the steering wheel. Bruce stared at the window pondering in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 2: A New Life

"That was close," Jervis revealed as he drove away from the funeral. Alice took off her brown wig and dark shades, and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see so many people there," Alice admitted as she looked out the side mirror watching the scene as they drove away.

"Yes you had quite the turn out," he said with a smile. Alice leaned back feeling satisfied that so many people actually came to say goodbye. A few days passed and Jervis and Alice realized that they both needed a bigger place. They found an old Victorian mansion in Old Gotham that was close by Gotham Park. The mansion needed a lot of work, which required a lot of money and their funds were starting to dwindle. Alice kept a watch out on her old apartment. She knew sooner or later they were going to toss out her belongings, clean up the place so a new tenant can move in. Thoughts frequently crossed her mind about breaking in and robbing back her personal belongings. Though a few days later a pile of boxes near the apartment's dumpster caught her attention. She unpacked one of them and not to her surprise it was her belongings. Alice quickly picked up the eight boxes that contained most of her things she still wanted and placed them in Jervis' car.

Alice returned home excited about her retrieving her belongings as she ran in opening the door.

"Jervis!" Alice yelled through the grand entry. Her voice echoed lightly in return. Alice frowned as she released a shiver. She wasn't used to the common discrepancies of a big house from a tiny apartment. It was even worse that it made it a lot harder to find Dinah when she wanted her the most. The house was so big it took Alice nearly thirty minutes to find her feline friend. Alice stepped in quietly looking around. "Jervis?" she asked out but there was nothing. Alice frowned considering she had his car he couldn't be out. She walked back out and decided to bring in her things without his help. A few minutes later Alice grew hungry and headed toward the kitchens in the bottom floor. She poured herself some Apple Juice about to drink when she heard the sounds of sparks flying as if someone was wielding. Alice placed the glass on the counter and crept through the hallways that lead to the servant quarters of the mansion. She could hear mumbling and ranting as she grew closer to the commotion. The door was open slightly as she peeked through.

"Blast... it broke," Jervis scolded himself as he took off his wielding goggles. He pulled down an adjustable magnifying glass and stared down into the microchip. "Damaged!" he yelled as he threw across the room. He then made his way across the towards one of his computers and started typing furiously. Alice stepped back quietly not sure if she should disturb him or not. She made her way back toward the kitchens and leaned against the counter drinking her apple juice.

She thought quietly to herself as she analyzed what she just saw. _Okay he's making more of those microchip thingies._ _Who he want's to use them on I really don't know. At this point do I honestly have a say so? I chose him and accepted him for who he was. Jervis is the Mad Hatter after all. I knew this was coming so why am I freaking out now? _Alice fretted over in her mind. She hugged herself as she bit her lower lip pondering if she should bring up what she just saw.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jervis asked as he walked through the kitchen door. Alice, startled, bit down her lip too hard which started to bleed.

"Uhmm no," she said covering up her mouth. "I'll get started," she said muffled.

"Oh... are you okay, my dear?" he asked about to walk back out. Alice nodded as she smiled brightly, though she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes did a good enough job to convey it.

"Wonderful! We'll I'll get back to work," he said as he left the room Alice grabbed a tissue and dabbed her lip, she rolled her eyes and headed toward the fridge.

An hour later dinner was ready and Alice mulled over the thought of bringing up what she saw. _How was she going to go about it? How was he going to to take it?_ She processed as she placed down the plates on small kitchen's table.

"Dinner's ready!" Alice shouted as she calmed herself fixing up her hair and checking herself over quickly with the reflection of a large spoon. A minute later Jervis waltzed in happily and sat at the table quickly. Alice smiled as she sat across him.

"I've been hungry for quite a while, been quite busy," he said to Alice as he picked up a fork and started eating quickly. Alice lazily picked up her fork and slowly started with her salad.

"Really?" Alice replied. Jervis nodded as he took in another bite. Alice cleared her throat. "Guess what I found?" she paused. "My stuff from my old apartment today. It's in the great hall," she started happily.

"That's wonderful news," he said before taking a drink from his glass. Alice smiled briefly as she knew she had other issues to talk about.

"So..." she paused placing down her fork. "Been quite busy, huh," she started. Jervis nodded as he took another bite of his meal. "So what's keeping you so busy these past few days?" Alice asked lightly. Jervis lowered his fork as he jaw chewed noticeably slower. Alice raised a brow, it was obvious he was thinking over his answer. Finally he swallowed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked suddenly. Alice smirked as she picked up her fork and picked up a slice of tomato and piece of lettuce.

"Well?" Alice asked a bit more strongly.

"Well... it's really none of your business," he said simply. Alice dropped her fork angrily and stood up, pushing her chair back loudly. She ran passed him into the halls, her steps echoed through the halls, as she ran toward his work room.

"Alice! No don't!" he yelled as he sat up and started chasing after her. Alice opened the door and walked in looking around. His room had three computers all which had Wayne Enterprises, his pet mice were in the corner happily eating their food. Alice picked up a paper that seemed to be part of some research notes. She read over them briefly. Half the words she had no idea what they meant but the drawings were easier to decipher.

"I know you weren't going to be happy with what you saw," he said bitterly crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Alice exhaled as she turned to face him still upset but for another reason.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" she asked softly. Jervis shook his head before realizing what she just said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Well I knew sooner or later I'd see something like this," Alice finally divulged. "It reminds me a lot like your office in Wayne's Enterprises, even you're computers are the same," she noticed.

"They are I stole them a few nights ago," he said bitterly. Alice gulped.

"Oh," she said becoming a bit nervous.

"So you're not upset?" he asked a bit more calmly. Alice shook her head.

"No... I was more upset at the fact that you tried hiding it from me instead," she admitted sadly. Jervis frowned.

"It's just I thought you wouldn't understand," he said as he walked up to her and grabbed his notes from her hands.

"Well I don't... but..." she said looking around curiously. "It's like you said that day when you rescued me, you told me how you couldn't separate you from him," Alice said looking down at the microchips that were illuminated by a lamp. She picked it up examining it more closely. "I knew what I was getting into after that day," she said monotonously. "I could of tried to shove away my feelings for you, tried to live a normal life," she said as placed down the card, she let out a long sigh. "But it was too late, I cared for you too much and I was happy whenever I was with you," she said as she turned and faced him. Jervis stared at her not knowing what to say. Alice walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly before heading out the door. "Come on dinner's getting cold," she said as she walked away from the room. Jervis followed and entered the kitchen where Alice was already sitting down eating.

"Well that's a relief," he started as he sat across her. Alice smiled as she chewed her food.

"Yeah it is," she admitted. They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to know what I'm working on?" he asked suddenly. Alice blushed as she looked away for a moment then nodded. "I'm working on a new type of microchip. Lately tons of ideas have been popping into my head," he said excitedly.

"What's different about it?" Alice asked curiously yet still a bit nervous as well.

"Well, I've managed to create a microchip that gives the victim consciousness of their surroundings yet be under my control at the same time," he said smartly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what you mean," Alice admitted sheepishly. Jervis shook his head.

"It might as well be. We don't need you to worry your pretty little head in matters such as that," he said over enduring. Alice rolled her eyes as she got up and grabbed their plates to wash their dishes.

* * *

><p>AN: Slow start, I know as always my first couple of chapters start slow and confusing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 3: When Two Become One

Alice opened her eyes she couldn't move as she was tied up. The familiar smell of salt came to her as she looked around at her surroundings. She was back in the ship where Joker and Harley Quinn had tied her up.

"Looky Looky who's awakey!" Harley said as she bent down looking at her as she did before.

"I'm dreaming. This is just a dream!" Alice shouted back. Harley cartwheeled around her and frowned.

"Is it... I don't know, would a dream do this?" Harley asked kicking her in the chair causing Alice to fall back. Alice cried out in pain as she felt her weight press up against her wrist and the floor.

"Woops!" Harley said as she shook her head and pulled her back up. "So what were you saying about dreamin'?" she asked with a devious grin.

"Harley bring the little harlot over here!" she heard the Joker yell. Alice shook her head.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," Alice chanted as Harley started to drag the chair toward the Joker.

"Man you can stand to lose a few pounds," Harley grunted as she dragged her across the boat. Alice shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"No no no no NO!" she yelled as suddenly her bindings were cut free and she was lose.

"Good job!" she heard out of no where. Alice looked up and so did Harley.

"Who said that?" Alice asked looking upward.

"Why it's me silly," she heard again and realized it was her own voice. Alice gulped as she looked down and saw her other self smiling in her blue dress, black hair band, the white long socks. She started clapping as she smiled happily. "Excellent job Alice and Harley," Alice looked back at Harley who bent down bowing before flipping backwards away from them.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked her other self sternly. Her other self shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Getting ready for your new life of course," her other self said as if she was the one asking the silly questions.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. Her other self sighed as she place her hands behind her back.

"Everything is going to change and you need to be ready for what's going to happen" she told her seriously. "We don't want you hindering poor Mr. Hatter don't we?" she asked. Alice looked around making sure she was talking to her.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Alice answered simply. Her other self took a step forward.

"You need you to accept the facts Alice... you made your decision to be with the Mad Hatter that means you also chose me!" she said happily her voice sounded so nasal like that even she raised her shoulders embarrassed.

"I didn't chose you!" Alice said as she crossed her arms.

"Of course you did!" she yelled back offended. "You chose me when you chose him! How do you think you can handle all the things that will happen next?" her other self scolded.

"What are you talking about?!" Alice asked upset her hands in fists. Her other self pursed her lips and turned looking away angrily.

"You still don't understand. I need you to understand before we can get along," her other self said as she pressed a finger to her chin thinking. "I know! How about we get to know each other! Tea?" her other self offered. Then suddenly with a swish of swirling colors her surroundings were different. She was in Hill Park, where Jervis and her had cake and milk. The other Alice sat on the blanket grabbing a small plate and her teacup. "Come on now! Don't be shy," she said happily. Alice sat across her and looked at the colorful tea set. She looked around the park more and realize it was the same park she dreamed of last time.

"I don't get what's going on but I'll do it anyways," Alice said as she finally picked up her plate and teacup. Alice examined it before taking a taste."Mmm, it's good," Alice replied.

"Of course it's good it's our favorite, Chamomile," she replied back with an over gracious smile.

"So why are you doing this? What are you talking about?" Alice started again. Her other self grabbed a cookie and took a small bite.

"I'm doing this because I believe we can co-exist," she said simply. Alice looked around confused.

"I don't get it I thought we were the same? Where did you come from?" Alice asked. Her other self shook her head and smiled.

"I existed since the day you broke into Arkham," she said taking a drink of tea. "I really did hope for you to get better but it seems you never did," she replied. Alice placed down her tea plate and shook her head.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Alice asked her other self. Her other self giggled.

"Maybe just a little," she said as she placed a inch of space between her index finger and thumb. Alice sat back in shock.

"No!" she cried.

"Awe don't feel sad that's why I'm here," she said comforting herself.

"No it's not true!" she said as she raised her knees wrapping her arms around them.

"It's true and eventually you'll be become more like me or you'll just have occasional bouts when I'll just come out," she said as she placed down her tea and leaned back looking up in the sky happily as she stretched her legs.

"You're lying," Alice said bitterly.

"Nope," she replied.

"Face it Alice I am you!" she said with a giggle. Alice started to cry as her other self looked at her full of pity. "Alice you need to embrace me how else are we going to help Mr. Hatter?" she said sympathetic.

"Help him?" Alice asked. Her other self nodded, vigorously.

"Yes you saw what Jervis has been creating, it's going to be fun!" she said excitedly. Alice shook her head.

"How do you know? Even I don't know what they do," Alice asked herself. Her other self shook her head.

"You do know. You just won't admit it," she said simply. "But you will soon enough," she said with a smile. She sat up and grabbed her tea and started drinking again. Alice looked around as she saw sky scrapers of Gotham in the distance.

"Is this it?" Alice whispered finally realizing what was going on. Her other self smirked as she lowered her tea cup.

"Yep!" she said responded happily. "Alice what did you think was going to happen, when you chose Jervis? You chose the Mad Hatter too," she said seriously. "Eventually he's going to do something crazy," Alice giggled. "I mean he is mad for a reason," Alice said as she placed down the cup. "But I guess so are you. Oops I mean so are we," she said as she looked up in the sky too. Alice's words soak into herself more. "So are we going to help Mr. Hatter or hinder him?" the other Alice asked. Alice now completely saw what she was telling herself. Alice looked back at her other self but she was gone. She looked around hastily for her until she realized her clothes was different. She was wearing the other Alice's clothes. Alice stood up nervously and hugged herself.

"I guess we're in this together now," Alice whispered looking around. Her dream faded as the darkness grew around her. Alice started blinking a few time and she realize she was outside on her front porch standing, in front of the mansion's entrance door which was wide open. Alice gasped in shock as she sleepwalked from her room all the way out the front door. She started to shiver as the cold wind of Gotham made Alice turn back into the house closing the door. She looked up in the huge mansion she felt different, she felt like she was a new person as if everything was new to her. It was strange feeling though as she walked back upstairs toward her room she grew tired and sleepy once again. Alice made it toward her bed and dropped down drifting back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

AN: Long Chapter

Chapter 4: Surprise

Alice left Jervis alone working on his new project for the following days. Meanwhile she concentrated on fixing up the mansion, getting men to work on the electric and pipes were starting to add up. Interior designs and gardener's were also just as costly. Alice stepped out to catch a breath of fresh air, she stepped on something that almost made her slip. Alice looked down and to her surprise that there was a letter addressed to Jervis. She made her way toward the servant staircase stepping down the stairs when she saw Jervis climbing them up.

"Alice! I'm glad you're awake. I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere for lunch," he said looking up at Alice lovingly. Alice smiled happy at his expression.

"Sure I'd love to," Alice responded.

"Fantastic my dear, let me just get my coat," he said as he climbed past her.

"Oh Jervis! Here's a letter for you," Alice remembered as she handed him the letter. Jervis grabbed the letter and examined it.

"That's not possible I never register for anything especially under my real name," he said to Alice who looked down at the letter carefully as well.

"Then how do they know where we live?" Alice asked worried yet curious at the same time. Jervis continued to climb up the staircase followed by Alice. He raised the letter against the light for a moment before opening it. He took out the letter and read it silently to himself. Alice stared patiently in silence. Finally, Jervis lowered the letter and rubbed his arm. "Who wrote it? What did they say?" Alice asked.

"It's...from Harley," he said as he gulped. Alice's eyes widen.

"Harley? You mean Harley Quinn?" Alice asked. Jervis nodded as he continued to climb the staircase to the second floor.

"What did she say?" Alice asked softly.

"She says, I'm coming to get you, you louse. You're hat wearing jerk of a fool I'm going to kill you for not taking care of Alice... blah blah blah," he announced exasperated. Alice turned pale.

"Really? She said that?" Alice asked amazed, worried, and flattered at the same time. Jervis handed her the letter before making his way to the room. Alice looked down and read it.

_Dear Jervis,_

_You son-of-a b*tch. I can't believe all this time I've been trying to help you hook up with Alice so you can just get her KILLED! Alice was a good girl, she was sweet and kind, and she liked me! Don't think I'm not alone! Ivy is pissed too! I hate you! I'm coming to get you! You louse! You're a hat wearing jerk of a fool! I'm going to kill you for not taking care of Alice. I thought better of you! I was wrong! You killed ever hope romance for yourself. I thought you guys had what it takes to be happy. You suck Jervy! One of these days I'm going to get you so watch your back! Whenever Mr. J's not lookin' you're going to pay!_

_PS. Eddie says, Hi._

Alice looked back up as Jervis who came with his and her's coat.

"Who's Eddie?" Alice asked Jervis as he took the letter and handed her, her coat.

"She must mean Edward," he said simply. Alice rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips.

"Okay," she said before grinning. "Who's Edward?" she asked as she grabbed her coat putting it on. Jervis rolled his eyes this time.

"Oh Edward is just another inmate in Arkham you may of heard of him, he calls himself the Riddler," he said as he placed on his coat making his way back down the stairs toward the entrance. Alice turned pale, wondering how many other notorious inmates that he knew. "Coming Alice, my dear?" Jervis asked as he waited by the front door. Alice and Jervis walked around Old Gotham getting to know their new neighborhood and surroundings. Oddly the area had a lot of bureaucrats, some rich people, and mostly extremely poor people.

"Jervis," Alice started as she placed her hands inside her coat. Jervis looked at Alice as a response. "I've been thinking," Alice started, she was growing nervous as she looked away. "I mean we've starting to run out of money and well I can't work anymore," Alice said looking at the sidewalk.

"You don't have to say a word. I'll take care of it, I promise," he said as he walked in front of her and held her shoulders. "Leave everything to me. Soon the mansion will look spectacular, just the way you like it," he said leaning in for kiss. Alice smiled as she closed her eyes about to kiss him. Then she pulled away.

"There's something else," Alice said as she stepped back. Jervis furrowed his brows confused. "What is it that it could possibly be?" he said speaking out of frustration. Alice titled her head pursing her lips to the side.

"Fine, nothing then," she spat out as she walked passed him, quickening her pace. Jervis frowned as he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just... I'm frustrated and a bit on edge lately, well especially now that I know Harley has a death wish on me," he said looking around cautiously. "Not to mention she knows where we live," he whispered loudly rushing past her. Alice smirked at the thought of him being paranoid.

"It's alright I forgive you besides I have a surprise for you when I get home," she said deviously.

"Sur-surprise?" he asked stopping in his tracks. Alice turned and smiled.

"Yep, so come on let's get home before it gets too cold," she said happily. Jervis and Alice reached back toward the mansion. Jervis waited in the great hall by the entrance as Alice requested him to do. He looked around examining the room a bit more. The house was truly a masterpiece, no wonder Alice fell in love with it. He heard a noise from behind him and he turned around startled, he pulled out one of his microchips, ready to attack. When he realized it was just Dinah popping out from one of the boxes. His nerves calmed as he lowered his hands.

"Dinah you scared me," he said in relief. He picked up Dinah and placed her on the floor. "Now stay out of those boxes," he said as Dinah stretched and made her way towards another room. The wind started blowing furiously causing the house to whistle and creak. Thoughts of Harley and Ivy appeared again as the wind blew louder and louder. Images of Ivy hanging him upside down dangling above one Ivy's carnivorous plants, as Harley's Hyena's jumped for his head, while he held on desperately to his hat. _What should we do with him, Harley?_ Ivy asked in her usual calm tone. Harley hummed. _I think we should drop em!_ Harley replied excitedly.

"No don't drop me!" he cried out loud. Then suddenly the sound of giggling tore him away from his paranoia. Jervis turned and his eyes widen and his mouth opened in awe.

"Surprise!" Alice said happily as she placed her hands behind her back. She smiled playfully as she titled her head. Alice was dressed up like the day she had broke into Akrham except her dress was a bit different. It was a bit shorter and a bit more frilly. Other than that she looked identical to that day.

"Alice?" he asked nervously making sure he had a steady grip on his microchip. He grimaced as he realized he left his mind controlling headband in the wrong hat. However bluffing was one of his best skills.

"So what do you think?" she asked turning around examining herself. "I think it looks cute," Alice said as she pushed her long blonde hair back.

"Of course you look cute... but why are you wearing that outfit?" he asked worried. Alice smiled as she walked toward him. Jervis raised his hand with the microchip up warningly. Alice took a step back and giggled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, silly," Alice said as she placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"How do I know you're not... you're not yourself again," Jervis said threateningly. Alice shook her head and leaned back up.

"Why do you say that? I'm just trying to help," Alice said as she frowned. Jervis shook his head stepping back then looking towards the floor.

"You can't help me!" he shouted through gritted teeth. Alice crossed her arms as she looked away.

"Why not? I mean after all we're in this together now, right?" Alice asked as she looked toward him. Jervis looked toward his side. _She's right you know,_ a voice inside him agreed. _No! What if this Alice is different? What if we can't trust this Alice? After all she's stronger than she looks and more dangerous when she's in this frame of mind._ His mind processed.

"Alice when you mean_ together_ I thought you meant... you know us trying to live a _normal_ life together, not you and me living a _not-so-normal_ life _together_," Jervis said placing away his card. Alice turned and faced him offended.

"Why can't we have both?" she asked him seriously. Jervis scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Alice aren't you listening to yourself?" he asked his voice cracking under the stress. Alice placed her hands down in fists. "You're not thinking right, you're not yourself any longer," he said as his eyes glossed up "You're-" he stopped himself as he didn't have to heart to say it. Alice glared at him as she stepped forward.

"You're right," she said lightly. Alice's eyes began to water up. She scoffed lightly as she looked off toward her side. "It's true... and it's not even your fault... it's my own," she said as she looked around her remembering the day Billy died, her heart sank.

"It's my fault because you chose to be with me," he said sadly looking at his feet. "I should of just left you alone," he choked up.

"Maybe but it was my decision too!" Alice cried. "You act like I didn't make a choice. I did! I could of just walked away that day we met in the park or kept walking instead of entering that pet store. But I didn't," she ended loudly. Alice grabbed a brick that was near by and threw at him. Jervis stepped aside dodging the brick. The brick went through the glass of the front door causing a mess behind him.

"Great! Now we have something else to fix up!" Jervis yelled at her bitterly.

"You mean YOU!" Alice screeched as she grabbed another one and threw at him. This time she hit him on the shoulder. Jervis eyes squinted from the pain as his shoulder throbbed.

"Alice! Don't make me retaliate back!" he yelled out threateningly. Alice shook her head.

"Too bad!" she yelled as she picked up a piece of a brick and threw at him as well. Jervis dodged the piece of brick, his body gathering strength afraid of the pain. Another sharp pain came to his lower abdomen as she threw a plate at him. Jervis' mouth twitched as he pulled himself together grimacing.

"Alice! That better not be the good dishes!" Mad Hatter yelled straightening his coat out. Alice grabbed another plate that was in a box near by and tossed it like frisbee at him. Mad Hatter dodged it as he smirked. Alice pulled out another plate and umbrella with her other hand.

"So now you want to play?" Alice asked sarcastically. Jervis stormed forward. Alice scoffed as she threw the other plate at him. The Mad Hatter leaned dodging the plate, which smashed into the door breaking the window further. Mad Hatter stopped in his tracks' eyes widening as he turned to see a small piece of glass falling toward the ground, he turned facing her, even more red than before.

"Alice this is all adding up you know," he said bitterly. Alice stepped back swinging the umbrella in her hands.

"Not my pro-ble-m," she sang before smirking.

"Don't make me do this," he sang back to Alice, who let out a small '_hmpf_' in return.

"I doubt you can," she said sweetly placing the umbrella behind her back leaning forward mockingly. Mad Hatter turned red as a memory of Alice holding a flamingo club raising it high about to smack him came into his mind. Alice turned and ran off toward a back corridor. Mad Hatter frowned as he took a step forward looking around the manor with new eyes as the wind blew fiercely.

"That hurt," he said to himself his ego dropping down a notch. Alice's giggle traveled through out the dark house.

"There's 32 rooms in this house," he said out loud as he walked toward the dark corridor. "This isn't fair you know," he spoke talking to himself, as he roamed around in darkness his nerves on alert. "Then again life isn't fair, I suppose," he said with a sigh. Suddenly he was hit from behind in the back.

"That's right life isn't _fair_!" Alice shouted about to smack him again though he duck the second time and Alice hit the wall damaging it. Jervis growled as he heard the wall break. Alice swung again hitting his hand.

"Ouch," he yelled before running down the servant stairs. He ran down the empty halls toward his work room. He opened it looking around for his headband. Then he remembered it was by his mice. He ran toward them grabbing the band, releasing a devious smirk. "You want to help me out, fine," he said before grinning madly.

Alice made her way down stairs happily. She was confident that she was going to win this fight considering he was already hurt and she wasn't. Alice skipped toward his work room opening the doors. "Jervis?" she called out, she looked around the room though there was no sign of him. "Hmm, you're not Jervis anymore anyways," she said to herself. She turned back around there was the kitchen and five other rooms not including pantries. Alice walked toward one of the pantries first and opened it. There was no one inside.

"How can you possibly think I can fit in there with all those shelves, my dear," Mad Hater said out loud from behind. Alice turned and shrug.

"You never know," she said simply. Alice released a smirk before running at him again swinging her umbrella about to hit him before she froze. She couldn't move her legs and arms. She couldn't control anything at all. It was like one of her dreams she had no control of her body. Alice blinked as she was only a couple of feet away from the Mad Hatter, who slowly looked up, grinning. "I can't move," Alice said as she fought back but all she managed was to slightly jerk a muscle.

"Of course not my dear," he said happily. "You're under my control now," he replied looking up at her. Alice eyes widen as she glanced around at her pose it was as she was frozen in time.

"Then why am I still talking back to you?" Alice questioned confused.

"Ahhh, well that's because you're under one of my new microchips. The one I told you over dinner that other day," he said as he circled around her like a shark. Alice blinked a few times trying to keep her eyes on him. "I haven't tested it on humans yet, I didn't want you to be the first, my dearest Alice. Though it seems you gave me no choice... once again," he said excitedly. Alice frowned upset.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't like this!" Alice scolded. Mad Hatter leaned back and shook his head.

"Of course but I couldn't have you running around the house destroying things, destroying me, destroying us!" he hissed. "You got some nerve to think you can take on me! I the Mad Hatter!" he said through gritted teeth. Alice closed her eyes peacefully. Mad Hatter growled as she seemed bored with his words. "How dare you Alice! I'm trying to speak to you! You can be so rude sometimes" he said offended. Suddenly Alice's arm lowered and swung. Mad Hatter fell back to the floor as Alice's body went limp for a moment dropping to the floor herself. Mad Hatter blinked.

"No-not-not possible," he gasped in shock. Alice's eyes fluttered open as she moaned. "It can't be... only Batman was the only one able to break free of my grasp!" he said to himself out loud Alice lifted her head and pulled herself up gripping onto the umbrella tightly. She raised it up at him angrily.

"I thought I said!" she bellowed before stopping herself, swallowing hard. Her face went pale before she dropped the umbrella. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "All this just to prove a point?" she asked as she looked around the room as if someone else was there. Mad Hatter gulped as he pulled himself up, shaken of what just happened.

"I don't know how you managed to break free from my grasp... wait," he said interrupting himself. "Prove a point?" he asked out loud. Alice couldn't move once more. Her eyes darted at him scathingly.

"Hey?!" Alice alerted. Mad Hatter shook his head walking toward Alice.

"You mean you did all this to prove a point? You hit me with a brick, a plate, an umbrella... to prove a point?" he said to through gritted teeth. Alice frowned.

"Okay so... I snapped a bit," she admitted. "You hurt my feelings, you thought I wasn't good enough to help you!" Alice said as she was still unable to move.

"I didn't think you weren't good enough, I just didn't want you in danger? Did that thought ever occurred to you?" he spat out in shock. Alice pursed her lips.

"I think I've been in danger ever since I've started dating you, Jervis," Alice said looking at him before looking away.

"Oh really I-" he paused thinking over what she said before frowning. "You're right," he replied ashamed. Alice's body felt heavy as she was able to move once again. This time she immediately took off the microchip, that was behind her ear about to toss it, when she remembered how much work he put into perfecting it. She sighed holding onto it instead. "You're absolutely right, it never occurred to me how much your life was going to change. Sure I figured things would be different for you and I-but... never like this," he said turning to face her seriously. Alice frowned as she felt ashamed as well.

"I can't believe how out of hand this got, I can't believe how easy it was for me to...I don't...her," Alice breathed out thinking about all those sessions with Dr. Richardson. "She's right I do need help!" Alice said teary eyed. Mad Hatter frowned.

"Don't fret my dear, I think you're lovely no matter what you do," he said consolingly. Alice shook her head.

"I could of killed you... again!" Alice grieved. Mad Hatter nodded.

"Yes you could of but you didn't... I won't let you and besides... you're right," he admitted. Alice looked at him confused. "You chose me and that's a very comforting thought, indeed," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Alice smiled feeling better as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Now my dear Alice, since you're all dressed up would you like to follow me upstairs and celebrate?" he asked as he bowed slightly presenting his hand. Alice titled her head and sighed.

"I'd love to," she said taking his hand. Mad Hatter took her hand as he lead the way back upstairs. "Though what are we celebrating?" Alice asked as they climbed the stairs together.

"Oh nothing...just us being together..." he revealed slowly pulling her toward the center of the entry hall where the fighting had started. He grabbed her other hand and began to waltz. "You and me taking over Gotham one mind at a time," he sang as he grinned widely at the thought of his new found partnership with Alice.

-+Author's Note+- Oh Shiyaaat! JP. Sorry this took forever I've been caught up with a ton of emotional drama but when I started reading this it made me feel a bit happier. Reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 5: Invitation

A young woman with a black bob and green eyes made her way toward an abandon hotel near the outskirts of Gotham. The abandon building was lightly lit and strangely fresh for being abandoned. The young woman made her way toward the elevator pressing a button before crossing her arms ,tapping her foot, as she looked around the room. A few grains of rubble fell toward the side as a piece of ivy shifted in the breeze. Poison Ivy sat under the moonlight drawing on a piece on a long piece of paper. She glanced at her white Brahma Kamal as it was fully bloomed in the moonlight.

"Hmm?" Ivy said out loud. "What's that the Wisteria said we have company?" Ivy asked her plant out loud. Ivy smirked as she looked back down into her paper and continued to draw. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Lotus!" Ivy bellowed as she kept her eyes down on her paper. Lotus Ling walked in through the opaque glass doors confidently.

"How did you know it was me?" Lotus asked as she made her way toward Ivy. Ivy smiled as she looked over her drawing.

"Oh I heard it through the grapevine," she said simply. "Isn't that right, my precious baby," she said toward the white blossom. Lotus shook her head and shivered for a moment. "So what brings you here so late in the evening?" Ivy asked as she grabbed an eraser and erased something in the corner of her drawing.

"What's that you got there?" Lotus asked leaning over toward Ivy's desk trying to get a better look. "What? Is that another layout for another hideout?" Lotus asked as she recognized her drawing was actually draft. Ivy smiled.

"Yes, you can never have too many hideouts," she said knowingly as she rolled up her blueprint and placed it aside. "So why are you here?" Ivy asked again. Lotus grimaced as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I need a raise," Lotus stated simply. Ivy frowned as she stood up and placed her hand on her hip.

"Again?" she said not surprised. Lotus scoffed.

"Look money's tight and I need to go on a vacation. I need to see my folks back home," Lotus said as she checked over her blue nails. Ivy rolled her eyes sighing as she crossed her arms.

"How much of raise?" Ivy asked curtly.

"I was thinking about...another fifteenth hundred a paycheck," Lotus said as if it was nothing.

"Are you serious?!" Ivy replied angrily. Lotus shook her head.

"Hey, it's my face I'm selling here. Without me you're so-called perfume wouldn't be out in the market," Lotus replied arrogantly. Ivy took a deep breath than exhaled.

"Fine but this is the last raise! Remember I'm the one who actually designed the formula. If it wasn't for me you'd still be wannabe model trying to make ends meat," Ivy said grimly. Lotus released a triumphant smile that reached her green eyes.

"Thanks, Ivy!" Lotus said as she turned around making her way out. She quickly turned again. "By the way this place is really looking nice," she complimented before making her way toward the door. "Whoa!" she yelled quickly before jumping back.

"Excuse you!" a familiar voice made Ivy snap her head back at her direction.

"Excuse you!" Lotus snapped back walking around the blonde exiting out the giant greenhouse.

"What was that about?" Harley asked as she made her way toward Ivy. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"It's so hard finding good help these days," Ivy said bitterly as she grabbed her blueprints and put them away.

"Tell me about it," Harley said as she walked towards Ivy's desk.

"If she wasn't such a good actress I would of killed her by now," Ivy said bitterly.

"So why don't ya'?" Harley asked crossing her arms. Ivy rolled her eyes again.

"I still need her. My perfume is a big hit and the company selling it thinks she invented it," Ivy replied angrily. Harley made an awkward face.

"Ewww, sorry to hear that Red," Harley replied as she stuck her hand into her purse.

"So what brings you here?" Ivy questioned as she grabbed her watering can and started to make her rounds. Harley took a deep breath then heaved. Ivy raised a brow concerned as she made her way toward her primrose sprinkling water on it.

"You won't believe it!" Harley started.

"Believe what?" Ivy asked curiously.

"This!" Harley said pulling out an invitation. Ivy looked down at Harley's hand.

"What is it?" Ivy asked simply.

"It's an IN-VI-TAT-ION!" Harley enunciated angrily. Now Ivy raised both her brows and made her way toward her other night flora.

"Okay?" Ivy replied not understanding what was so wrong about it.

"Okay!?" Harley spat out. "It's an invitation to Jervy's tea party!?" Harley yelled angrily. "Can you believe that jerk!?" Harley spat out as she crossed her arms. Ivy stopped watering and grabbed Harley's invitation.

"Hmm, did this come in a mint colored envelope?" Ivy asked as she looked it over.

"Yeah," Harley replied simply. Ivy looked toward her desk with the rest of her unopened mail.

"Hmm I think I may have gotten one too," Ivy replied handing Harley back hers.

"Are you serious! You're not thinking about going are ya, Red?" Harley asked her blue eyes wide with shock. Ivy quietly made her way towards her desk and picked up the envelope, she tore it open and pulled out the invitation.

_You're invited to a most special occasion!_

Ivy opened the invitation and continued to read.

_Poison Ivy, you are invited to The Mad Hatter's Tea Party next Saturday at Four O' clock in the evening! Please be dressed and ready for we have a special surprise! As always there will be a seat waiting for you at the table._

_Promise to be there, sincerely The Mad Hatter. _

Ivy muffled her giggle as she placed the invitation back on her desk.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Ivy started chuckling loudly.

"This is what you're upset about?" Ivy asked as she sat on her stool, as she propped her head up with one hand amused by Harley's reaction.

"Well yeah!" Harley shouted. "Aren't you upset to what he's done to Alice?" Harley asked in shock. Ivy pursed her lips.

"Of course I am," Ivy said bitterly. "Though it doesn't matter he didn't even put a location to the party. How's anyone suppose to find it," Ivy spoke lightly to Harley bringing it up to her attention. Harley blinked a few times before looking back down at her invitation. Harley's jaw dropped as she turned red, speechless. "Besides I have plans Saturday," Ivy said as she looked at her white blossom again. "You are gorgeous! Aren't you!" she said babying her plant.

"Boy do I feel blonde," Harley said frowning.

"You are blonde," Ivy reminded.

"Yeah but not a real one!" Harley replied back hurt. Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Look haven't you thought how Jervis might be feeling about Alice's death?" Ivy replied to Harley placing her elbow on the desk propping her chin up with her palm. Harley rolled her eyes and grimaced, ready for another motherly speech from Ivy. "Think about it, he really did care for Alice it was all too obvious," Ivy paused as she shook her head remembering his expression when he saw Alice at the park the evening at the Flower Festival. "He really did care for her," she said simply. "I honestly feel sorry for him. He's probably not taking her death too well," Ivy said with a sigh. Harley frowned as she pouted a bit.

"Yeah...but," Harley said blinking back tears.

"That doesn't mean he should still have a PARTY!" Harley yelled at Ivy who leaned back away from Harley's rant. "Especially so soon after Alice's death!" Harley spat out as she crossed her arms. "I mean what is he thinkin!?" Harley yelled as she made her way toward Ivy's sofa.

"He's not thinking, Harley... he's the _MAD_ Hatter" Ivy replied knowingly. "Maybe we should go to that party," Ivy replied thinking it over. "Maybe we should be trying to make him feel better not worse?" Ivy continued as she placed her hand on her hips. Harley frowned crossing her arms.

"Not yet..." she said simply Ivy looked down at her surprised. "I'm still mad at him," Harley said childishly. Ivy rolled her eyes and made her way toward her watering can. "So what's your plans for Saturday anyways?" Harley asked curiously.

"Oh... just staking out a new location for my hideout, you?" Ivy asked Harley in turn.

"Awe shucks, I have to wait for a special package for Mr. J Saturday," Harley replied bitterly. Ivy grimaced.

"Why won't he do it?" Ivy asked annoyed.

"Cause' Mr. J has a card game with Two Face, Saturday," Harley replied simply. Ivy shook her head.

"I swear the things you do for that man," Ivy said bitterly.

"Ah you're just jealous!" Harley blabbed as she flopped her hand away.

"You wish," Ivy said under her breath. Ivy and Harley were quiet for a while, as Ivy continued to water her night flowers. Harley stepped outside of the greenhouse as she hung dangerously around the roof.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled at her. Harley flipped back and smiled. Ivy's eyes widen with fear of thoughts of Harley slipping and falling to her death. "Harley! Come inside I made a salad! Come eat!" Ivy pressed on.

"Oh goodie!" Harley yelled making her way back in. "So I've been thinking bout playing a little prank on Hats," Harley started happily. Ivy turned in shock, wondering how Harley could be so childish at times.

"Are you serious?" Ivy asked bringing their plates to the table.

"Of course," Harley said simply. Ivy sighed.

"Well come on let's hear it," Ivy demanded as she turned and grabbed their drinks.

"Well after all Hat's has gone cuckoo, again," Harley started. "I was thinking maybe we should break into his new little mansion of his and mess it up a bit," Harley said ecstatic. Ivy's face went blank.

"He's got a new house?" Ivy asked surprised. Harley took a bite out of her salad and nodded. She swallowed quickly.

"Yup and it's a biggy!" Harley munched her eyes wide.

"Where at?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Near Old Gotham," Harley replied simply. Ivy shook her head wondering how Harley came to know these things.

"Must be a nice house..." Ivy said with a hint of jealousy.

"Has a nice garden... it's all wild and crazy," Harley described. Ivy frowned becoming more jealous as she took a bite of her salad as well.

"It's still not right though Harley, I mean... maybe we should just give him time...leave him alone for-"

"Are you going soft on me Red?" Harley asked in shock. Ivy frowned thinking it over.

"Maybe a little," she said looking off toward her side.

"I thought you didn't like Jervy?" Harley asked suspiciously.

"I don't... but I don't hate him exactly either," Ivy said thinking it over. "I just pity him," Ivy clarified. Harley shrugged as she looked off toward her side.

"Yeah... I'll pity him after I pull of my prank... besides I already threatened to kill him," Harley said simply. Ivy chocked.

"You did what?!" Ivy asked in shock.

"Yeah you heard me. I wrote a letter telling him I'm coming for him and he'd better watch out!" Harley said bursting out in laughter. Ivy started bursting out in laughter as well. They both calmed and continued eating their salads. "So..." Harley started again as she watched Ivy clean up their plates. "Who else do you think got those invitation?" Harley asked looking over hers once again. Ivy's face went blank as she put her dishes aside.

"Who knows... I guess there has to be others or it wouldn't be party, wouldn't it" Ivy said simply. Harley nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right," Harley agreed as she twirled a lose strand of hair, smiling.

"So who do you wanna see there?" Harley asked as she grinned deviously. Ivy furrowed her brows.

"Well I know who I don't want to see there," she replied simply. "How about you?" Ivy asked turning the question around. Harley sighed. "Never mind I don't want to know...besides we're not going, remember?" Ivy scolded as she cleared potting soil off her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

AN: Oh snap it's a long chapter.

Chapter 6: First Night Out

Alice struggled to carry in the three bags of groceries through the door. She pushed her foot forward pushing the front door open. A bag full of produce began to slip.

"Uhhm, a little help here?" Alice asked out. "Anybody?" she asked as a tall man with overalls walked by. "Uhm excuse me. Oh!" she yelled out as the bag slipped from her hands and onto the wooden floor. Alice huffed as she struggled to hold onto her other bags. She looked at the guy angrily until she noticed the white microchip behind the mans right ear. Alice frowned. Jervis was starting to get into the habit of using microchips on the service men; using their services without having to pay. Alice carried the two bags downstairs toward the kitchen. She had mixed feelings about this decision. A part of her knew that money was tight and it was practical in a mean sort of way. Another part of her feared that the men might start to wonder about their lapse of memory and time, in turn getting them caught. She placed the two bags on the counter and headed back upstairs. Jervis was bending over picking up the bag of produce that fell on the floor.

"Now after you're done, the third floor bathroom pipes needs to be tighten. There's a leak and I do not want to slip again, understand?" he told the man who blinked slowly. His mouth dropped open.

"Yes Sir," the man said as he slowly walked toward the staircase climbing up to the next floor. Alice looked up at him for a moment before grimacing placing her hands on her hips.

"Jervis... how many times have you placed that microchip on him this week?" Alice asked with a hint of irritation. Jervis' mouth twitched as he placed the broccoli inside the bag and stood up. His eyes widen as he avoid facing her.

"Oh not too many times... I think, perhaps... three?" he said unsure. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jervis you know this could be bad if he starts to get suspicious, besides it's not fair we're not paying him. What if he has a family to feed?" Alice asked crossing her arms full of guilt as she stared toward the floor. Jervis turned facing her.

"Worry not my dear, I made sure to check if he had a family. Just a roommate who also works in the same field he does," Jervis said with reassuring smile. Alice bit her lower lip as she listened to what Jervis said. He started to walk toward the servant stairs climbing down towards the kitchens.

"All done sir," a man's voice came out from the sitting room toward the left. Another man with a microchip appeared under the doorway. His face blank and unusually calm. Alice took a deep breath and shook her head. Jerivs started walking down a bit faster.

"It had to be done, my dear!" he yelled. Alice exhaled as she started to follow him down the staircase. "Besides we have more dire things to worry about," he continued as walked into the small corridor that lead towards the kitchen. He placed the bag next to the other bags and suddenly turned facing her excited. Alice stepped back startled by how quickly he turned. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Alice looked into his eyes they were searching for hers. She gulped before nodding.

"Yes... I said I would so... yes," she repeated again. Jervis nodded as well looking quite nervous then released a small smile.

"Good... well I'm going to release the fellows upstairs. I need to drive them back home before taking off their chips. I'll be back shortly," he said as he exited the kitchen. Alice nodded as she turned toward the counter. She started placing groceries away as her mind her wandered towards dinner.

Night slowly fell as the stars began to twinkle and time slowly ticked towards midnight. Alice was on the fourth floor tower attic. The circular room was partially furnished in the color of ivory and looked much like a child's room. Her costume was on a mannequin along with a new coat that was on her bed. Winter made Gotham a very unfriendly place and being unprepared was critical. She looked around the room. One side of her loved it as it was a beautiful room, private, light, and magical. Though another part felt particularity nervous as this room now held her newest secret. Alice made her way to the mannequin and got dressed. She shoved the events that happened earlier out of her mind as she tried psyching herself up for what was to come. She sat on the chair as she placed on her white stockings, slowly her mind wandered as she began to put on her shoes.

"Ah-he, aren't you forgetting something?" Alice heard from behind. She turned but no was there. She looked around the room nervously.

"It can't be..." she said to herself as she recognized the voice.

"Yes it can," she heard again. Alice grew nervous as she walked toward the nearest mirror which was her vanity table. She bent low looking into the mirror staring at herself.

"You found me! I'm so glad," her reflection said.

"What is it? I'm trying to get ready," Alice said nervously. Her reflection smiled.

"Jervis bought you a white coat, and a white hair ribbon, BUT- he also bought you white boots, they're on that chair in the corner. You didn't see them but I did!" she said as she looked toward the direction of the chair. Alice noticed the pair of white boots.

"How did you know?" Alice asked as she glanced back at the mirror. Her reflection smiled.

"I imagine he wants you to look like the White Queen, it is winter after all," her reflection said with a shiver. Alice walked toward the chair and picked up the boots. She put them on quickly and continued getting dress. She checked over her self quickly making sure she had everything she needed to defend herself and sighed.

"This is it," she said out loud.

"Yep, don't worry I'm always with you," her reflection said with a smile. Alice made her way towards the second floor, with each step her nerves grew. Second thoughts popped in her head. Did she honestly have what it took to do this? What if they both got caught or even worse hurt? Alice blinked as she saw the Mad Hatter waiting by the end of the slit stair case. He bent down and bowed in a gentleman like manner as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"My dear, Alice you're a sight for sore eyes," he said as he stood up and stepped toward her. He grabbed both her hands and cupped them into his. "Are you ready to go my dear?" he asked. Alice looked into his eyes and nodded. "Good, Oh I have another gift for you," he said and from behind his coat he pulled out an light gold colored scepter and presented it to her. "A queen can not leave without her scepter," he said and Alice took a hold of it and looked off toward the side. _How did she know? Better yet how did I know?_ She thought to herself before smiling. "Let's be off," he said as he started walking down the toward the next flight of stairs that led to the entry hall. Alice stood their looking at her scepter. It was a little heavy, she was pretty sure it was solid, whatever it was made of. She started stepping down the stairs herself. Then a thought occurred. It crossed her mind before but she was too embarrassed to bring it up. Though it was now or never. It was time for her to swallow her pride. "Bundle up it's quite chilly," Mad Hatter said as she walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Alice said and Mad Hatter turned looking over her curiously.

"What is it? Do you not like the scepter I bought you? Is it too heavy?" he asked as she placed his hand under his chin. Alice shook her head and quickly stepped forward.

"No, it's not that. I think it's quite pretty actually. It's about something else," Alice said looking down at the floor. "It's something I've been wanting to bring up but I was too embarrassed to do it before. But-well-," she paused trying to gather her thoughts into words. "Well I guess I'll just say it. If you must, please place me under your microchip," she spat out nervously. Mad Hatter tilted his head.

"Did you just-"

"Yes... and I mean it," she said sternly.

"But-"

"It's because well sometimes I'm not sure of myself and well... like now actually I feel quite... normal," she ended looking off toward the side then shrugged. "Please I'm asking you to do this. I trust you to know when I need your help or not," she said as she nodded reassuring herself. Suddenly the Mad Hatter released a wide familiar grin.

"That's wonderful my dear, because I've already prepared for that in the future. But tonight... tonight is special. Tonight is your first night out and it shall be a frabjous evening!" he shouted lifting his hands in the air. "It's your night to shine my dear and I know you'll do just fine," he ended reassuringly as he placed a gloved hand on her cheek and smiled. "Now shall we? Time is hasting and we don't want to be late," he said as he opened the door. Alice nodded as she bundled up and followed him out the door.

It was an elaborate plan. Storybook Land was always closed for the winter and was usually under renovation and upkeep. They parked near by in a dark alleyway. They both stepped out of the car and slowly made their way towards the entrance. Alice looked around the park. It was unusually quiet and peaceful. The snow fell gently around shrouding everything in blankets of white. Mad Hatter took out his pocket watch and grimaced.

"A few more minutes..." Mad Hatter said as he placed the large round watch back in his pocket.

"A few more minutes for what?" Alice asked as she looked at him. He smiled widely.

"Patience my dear... you'll see soon enough," he said surely. Alice looked around once more. Slowly she was growing impatient. When suddenly the sounds of breaks screeching interrupted the silence. Soon three large carrying truck headed down their direction, stopping just feet away from them both. Alice turned looking around confused. Burly men popped out of the trucks and walked toward them. Alice shifted her feet in place, nervously, her hand tightening it's grip on the scepter. "About time! Did you honestly expect good pay if we froze out here to our deaths?" he scolded. A man shrugged.

"Sorry..." he replied. Mad Hatter crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sorry is inexcusable. Especially now that we have a guest," he said with a long blink. He threw his arm out at her direction. "Now everyone say good evening to my lovely Alice," he announced breathlessly. Alice turned a light shade a pink as she smiled.

"You finally got your dame?!" a man replied. This time Mad Hatter turned a light shade of pink as his eyes widen with irritation and embarrassment. Alice couldn't help but smile at the state he was in. He glanced at her direction then calmed himself.

"Yes," he said as he cleared his throat. "As your queen you must obey every word she says and protect her with your life. Understood?" he asked. The men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not?"

"If she tells you to do something you will do it. If she tells you... George to smack Al, you will smack him. If she tells you to throw yourself off a cliff you will do so or... _I'll make you do so_," he said in an menacing tone. Alice raised a brow as she subconsciously re-tightened her grip on her scepter again. "Now bow down to your queen and pledge your allegiance to Alice," he demanded out of nowhere. Alice snapped her head at his direction.

"What?" she asked shocked. He nodded his arms crossed.

"Do we have to?" a guy asked.

"Don't make me ask again, Craig," Mad Hatter scolded. The men all looked at each other once again and shrugged. "Now get on one knee and bow your heads," he said. All the men did as they were told. Alice looked at them confused. _How can they be so obedient?_ She asked herself. "Now repeat after me..." he paused. "I, your name, swear my allegiance to Queen Alice ruler of Wonderland and shall swear to obey and protect her accordingly to her every whim," Mad Hatter said. All the men mumbled something close to what he said then were silent. "Good now shall we," he said. Alice walked up to Mad Hatter and grimaced.

"Was that really necessary?" Alice whispered into Mad Hatter's ear. He nodded haughtily.

"Of course it's part of their programming," he said as a matter of fact. Alice furrowed her brows confused.

"You mean?" she started and Mad Hatter nodded.

"Yes their under my my new microchips. I've made plenty ever since I tested it on you," he said happily. Alice gulped as she shook her head. He was so excited.

"So what's the plan?" Alice asked catching up to him once more.

"Now we need to distract the guards and find a way in," he said a bit put off. Alice smiled.

"I can do this," she said happily. Mad Hatter smiled.

"As I suspected, my dear," he said with a smile.

"Now it's easier to have them under mind control. These are my original designed ones. Place them on their heads whenever you get a chance. Try not to do anything else unless you absolutely must," he finished handing her three card microchips. Alice took them and nodded. "I'll be around by the back," with that he jumped into one of the trucks and they drove away. Alice stood in front of the park alone. The area felt eerie as it was dead silent except for occasional howl of wind. Alice took a deep breath and exhaled. She made her way toward the entrance humming to herself. It made her feel better as she playfully swung her scepter. Soon a security guard made his way toward her and opened the gate.

"Mam are you alright? Don't you know what time it is?" he asked worried as he examined Alice. Alice playfully tilted her head at his direction and smiled. "Are you okay? Why are you so quiet? Can't you speak?" the guard asked as he walked up to her. Alice nodded sadly as she bent down and wiped some snow off her boots and picked some off the ground. The guard bent over and placed his hands on his knees, full of concern. "Mam?" he asked again. Alice suddenly threw some snow on his face and place the card within his hat. The man stood up and struggled to wipe snow off his face but then stopped as he stared blankly.

"Sorry," Alice sung as she grabbed the guards keys and took a hold of his hand. She pulled him inside around a corner and led him back to his security post. She shoved him into small building and closed the door. She didn't want the man to freeze after all. She took his keys and placed them around her wrist. Alice looked around as a memory of her first date with Jervis popped into her mind. She was heart broken over her break up with Billy and didn't pay much attention to the details. Yet now it seemed everything was rushing in as if she'd been here many times. She made her way toward the Wonderland exhibit when she ran into another guard. She quickly sneaked up to him and placed a microchip in his hat. The man turned his mouth open about to speak but it was too late. The microchip kicked in. Alice shook her head. "This is too easy," she said out loud to herself.

"Hold it right there!" a guard said as he raised his gun pointing at her. Alice eye's widen as she lifted her hands up and turned. The guard's hand shook startled as Alice turned. "You're... a girl?" he said confused.

"Of course I am," Alice replied with a wide smile.

"Drop your weapon!" he then shouted his tone returning to normal. Alice grimaced as she dropped her scepter and sighed.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," she said to herself. The guard nervously walked toward her.

"I don't know what you're doing here lady but the park's closed," he said as he still had his gun pointed at her. Alice smiled as she turned around.

"You're right go ahead and arrest me," she teased in her nasal like tone. The guard lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster as he took out his handcuffs and walked toward her.

"I don't know what's gotten into people now days... you all are getting weirder and weirder-whoa?" he yelled out as Alice suddenly turned grabbing onto the handcuffs and pulling the guard close to her. The young guard's face turned to an expression of surprise as Alice threw her arm out placing a card within his hat. The guys mouth widen before releasing drool. Alice shook her head and closed his jaw shut.

"Didn't even have to break a sweat," she said as she led him to the nearest warm place and left him there. Alice soon made her way toward the gates which was between Oz and Wonderland.

"Hey she did it!" Al said in shock. Mad Hatter just smiled proudly.

"Of course she did," he said as a matter of fact. "If she could break into _Arkham_ she could most certainly break into Storybook land," he said as he stepped forward. Al's eyes widen. Alice unlocked the gate as the men pushed it open. The trucks drove in and headed towards Wonderland. Alice stared at the tucks as they passed.

"I can't believe I did it and how easy it was," she said to Mad Hatter excitedly. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes it's even easier in the winter considering security is loose. I knew you can do it with no problems," he said then sneered as he looked passed and above her. Alice turned to see what he was staring at.

"I knew it! They installed security cameras," he said bitterly. Alice frowned.

"We'll be seen," she said sadly. He exhaled and looked at her momentarily.

"No matter I've been wanting to try out my newest invention," he said releasing a lopsided grin. Alice's eyes widen.

"Another one?" she asked.

"Yes you really do give me too much time for myself," he said with a hint of sadness. Alice blinked as he sounded a lot like his normal self. A lot like Jervis. He walked passed her and headed towards the middle of the park. "Make sure they take what we came for, I'm going to go cover our tracks," he said and continued on his way. First she was in charge of breaking in, now she was in charge of stealing. What next? Alice thought as she made her way into Wonderland.

Everything was under carps or other forms of material. Some of the mushrooms were bolted down but was absolutely necessary for the party. Plus they sat on those mushrooms. They were _special_ mushrooms. Alice had the six guys concentrate on that first. After a fifteen minutes they were unbolted and placed into the trucks.

"What now your majesty?" Craig asked. Alice chuckled as she shook her head regaining her composure.

"It's okay you can just call me Alice," she said as she made her way toward the very long table and chairs. "Everything on this table and chairs will go. And some of the smaller mushrooms. Oh and that fountain of the Mock Turtle and some of the chess pieces," Alice kept adding. The guys hurriedly did as they were told. Then with a loud noise the theme park went pitch black.

"What was that?" Alice asked looking around confused.

"Sounds like a black out to me?" Dan said as he helped George carry part of the long table into the truck. Suddenly the power went back on all was the same. Alice let out a long sigh as the breath in front of her appeared.

"That was scary..." Alice said to herself. The men continued placing the items that they were told to do. Soon Mad Hatter walked back looking quite sour. Alice titled her head as he walked up to her.

"I'm guessing that wasn't suppose to happen?" Alice asked as she held onto her scepter. Mad Hatter grimaced as he looked away from her.

"No it wasn't," Mad Hatter said bluntly. "However it did it's job a bit too well, I might add" he said as he watched the men quickly place chairs into one of the trucks.

"What did you do?" Alice asked curiously.

"The bomb was suppose to pull enough electricity into one spot to fry the security system, thus shutting it down and leaving no trace or recording of what's happened. Though it pulled enough electricity to cause a blackout," Mad Hatter said a bit irritable. Alice smiled as she titled her head playfully and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll get it right next time," Alice said reassuringly. Mad Hatter release a lopsided grin.

"Here there they are!" a man yelled from behind. Everyone including the men carrying the items into the trucks stopped in shock. The man had a microchip on his hat still but yet he was perfectly conscious. Alice's eyes widen as her breath left her body.

"I've had enough hindrance for one evening," Mad Hatter said bitterly as the men hurriedly tossed the items in the truck and made their way towards the wheel. Mad Hatter grabbed Alice and started heading toward the nearest truck. The guard ran after him pulling out his gun.

"No stop right there!" the guy yelled. Alice pulled away as the guard ran past her and continued after the Mad Hatter. He began shooting hitting the door of the truck he was about to enter. Alice angrily raised her scepter and smacked the guard in the back of the head. The guard fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh oh," Alice said as the man laid there quietly.

"Hurry Alice!" The Mad Hatter shouted gaining Alice's attention. The trucks started driving out of the park as they heard the sound of sirens in a distance. They pulled out quickly one after the other the trucks drove in a line until a police car pulled up behind them. "Don't worry I've prepared for this just in case," Mad Hatter said as he the trucks started to split off in three different directions. However the cop car still followed their truck.

"This isn't good," Alice said looking at the of reflection of the side view mirror. The cop car zoomed up toward the side next to them. Alice glanced back at the driver then at the car. That was right next to them.

"STOP IMMEDIATELY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST," the office said through a loud speaker. Alice's caught a brief glimpse of her own reflection, her eyes flickered as she got out one of her cards and opened the passenger door.

"Alice!?" Mad Hatter bellowed startled as her body flung out with the door. One of her feet was stepping on the compartment of the bottom of the door. Her hair flew wildly about as she held onto the door and threw a card at the tires. The first one missed she pulled out another and threw it again, then another and with the third one the tire popped and cop car squealed as it pulled over to the side. Mad Hatter grabbed a hold of the door and pulled it in shock. Alice dunked her head as jumped back into the seat, her hair a mess, her body shaking. "Alice... you- I have no words to express how angry I am at you at the moment," Mad Hatter seethed. Alice tried to fix her hair.

"They're gone," she said simply as she started to blink. She stared up at the Mad Hatter who stared at her worriedly.

"Please try not to do something so dangerous again," he said simply, his eyes were wide as he stared at her, his face blank. Alice blinked a couple of more times as comprehension of what she just did soaked in. She nodded in response as she looked out the mirror seeing the car grew smaller as they sped along running from the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

AN: And now here's a short chapter.

Chapter 7: Great Expectations

Alice and the Mad Hatter arrived back to the mansion. They placed the stolen goods in abandon building they decided to host the party before being dropped off to their home. Their car was still parked at a near by alleyway but they were both too tired to go back for it at the moment. They were both silent on their way back home. Alice released a sigh as she started to lazily climb the stairs. Mad Hatter took off his hat and tousled his hair with his hand.

"Alice we need to talk," Jervis said sternly. Alice stopped instantly her eyes widen. She never heard Jervis use that tone before and it was the same tone Billy used before they broke up. Alice didn't move as she didn't want to turn to face him. Her nerves grew as she stood their gripping onto the rail. He took a couple of steps forward as he nervously gripped onto his arm and sighed. Alice looked down nervously at the steps in front of her. She fought off the urge to run up the stairs. "My dear, you repeatedly seem to surprise me," he said finally. Alice lifted her head up and slowly turned to face him. "When you flew out of the car like that a flood of feelings rushed over me," he said numbly. "For that moment when I thought I was going to lose you again, I felt whole," he said as he turned facing the door. Alice looked down at him from the step she was on and blinked. The house was unusually quiet and the silence disturbed her. He lifted his hand to his face and covered it exhausted. "Tsk, I thought I knew you so well and now I'm not sure who you are anymore," he released frustrated. Alice took a step down her nerves hit a new high as she anxiously grew a bit angry.

"Does that scare you?" Alice asked with a tone offensiveness. Jervis shook his head. Alice looked down, she knew he was lying. Her anger grew as she gripped onto the rail tightly. "I don't know who I am anymore," she finally said. Her hand shook as she could feel herself lose control of her emotions as fear rushed into her. Her eyes slowly watered up as she looked toward her side. "I'm tired," she sighed as a few tears slid down her cheek against her accord. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to be weak. "I've gone through so much, I don't think I'm well anymore," she finally said as she lost control and her tears came streaming. She started running up the stairs toward the second floor and to the the third floor staircase that lead to her room.

Jervis reached his hand out toward her. He wanted to say something, anything but he had no words to say. All that was left was the realization and sorrow of what was going on. Jervis sat leaning in front of the front door looking at the staircase silently as he played around with one of his micrcochips. His mind wondered, his feelings towards Alice felt conflicted. Deep down he knew he cared, she was still Alice his sweet, kind, caring Alice but for_ how long_? How long would Alice be the Alice he fell in love with before she becomes the victim of all the trauma and tragedy that has happened. Would he still love her the same? It was a long time since he thought coherently. Yet all he could feel was sadness for he knew he had much of the blame.

Batman made it to the police headquarters rooftop as Commissioner Gordon waited heavily bundled.

"Good if you had me wait any longer I was going to turn off the signal and go back inside," Commissioner Gordon said out loud. It was one of those rare moments where he actually heard Batman arrive before Batman himself made his self known. Batman smirked as he took a few step forwards.

"Sorry for the delay," Batman apologized. Commissioner shook his head.

"Don't apologize," he said with a wave of his hand. Batman remained silent. "It seems you weren't kidding when you said Arkham's notorious will make themselves known," Commissioner Gordon started in a business like tone.

"That night when you were chasing down Two-Face and his little posse. The Mad Hatter made way with a few souvenirs from Storybook land," Commissioner Gordon said as he opened up his manilla folder and handed it to Batman. Batman grabbed it and examined it's contents. "He took quite a few things and caused some extensive damage to the parks electric equipment especially the security system. The equipment was so damaged there was no way to retrieve video evidence," Commissioner finished. Batman grimaced.

"It's unusual for the Mad Hatter to try to cover up his tracks. It's too obvious to deduce who would rob Storybook Land," Batman said as he handed the folder back to the Commissioner.

"Yeah I know," Commissioner said simply. "It seems like he's hiding something but what?" he asked.

"Mad Hatter has lost someone dearly to him, he may not be his usual self," Batman said as he turned.

"Now that you mention it," Commissioner added then pulled out an evidence bag. "You won't believe who's prints I found on these," Commissioner said with a smile. Batman took the evidence bag and narrowed his eyes.

"It's like the Jokers but different," he noticed.

"Yeah but it has four different prints, one is from of own officers, the other we're not sure, the third belongs to Tetch, and the fourth... well the crime lab says it belongs to Alice Pleasance," Commissioner Gordon revealed.

"Impossible," Batman said as he handed him back the bag and turned.

"Same thing I said but evidence doesn't lie," Commissioner Gordon stated. Batman was silent as he walked away.

Alice sat across from Jervis as they ate quietly. The silence between them the past couple of days was becoming unbearable for both of them. Alice stared into her soup as she bit down her lower lip. She could feel him staring at her. She looked away as she slowly raised her spoon to her mouth.

"Alice?" Jervis finally asked.

"Yes?" Alice asked back, she sounded a lot like her normal self. She shyly looked up him as she slowly lowered her spoon. He stared at her nervously and looked down into his soup.

"I-I-" he stuttered.

"It's okay you don't have to say it," Alice said sadly. "You want to leave me don't you?" she said her eyes turning glossy. Jervis slammed his fist on to the table angrily.

"Of course not!" he snapped. Alice eye's widen in shock as she looked up at him confused.

"You don't?" she asked. Jervis shook his head strongly.

"No... I just want to let you know that, well- quite frankly I'm confused," he said looking off toward his side embarrassed. Alice tilted her head. "I care so very much for you and well I understand that you're not the same anymore," he said looking at all directions but her. "But to be truthful I'm not exactly _normal_ either," he said. "What I'm saying is... who am I to judge you my dear. No matter what I still feel strongly toward you. I understand you're not exactly the same Alice I first well uhmmm... cared for... but I like this Alice too, I think. Oh what I'm saying is that well you're lively in a different way and I..." he babbled looking down at his soup. A tear slid down Alice's blank face. Her eyes blinked as she slowly smiled.

"Jervis," she interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Be quiet," Alice said happily as she sat up and leaned over the table kissing him. She pulled away smiling happily as he smiled back.

"I think you've gained much of your muchness back, of a new sort, but I think I like it all the same," he said as he leaned into kiss her again.

AN: I know short chapter with a lot of Alice and Hatter drama this past few chapters but who said relationships were perfect?


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

AN: Long chapter with lots of POV changes as you'll read why. Sorry about this.

Chapter 8: The Gathering

Edward Nygma walked into his penthouse bringing in a bottle of Gin and some breakfast. He sighed quite content with his current place of residence. He placed his breakfast on his glass table by the balcony's glass windows. There was a yellow daisy in a small glass vase slowly shriveling up. He brought out a whiskey glass placed a few ice cubes poured himself some Gin and Orange juice and made himself comfortable. He ate his breakfast before opening his newspaper and sorting through his mail, which mostly consisted of other people's mail. He placed them in individual piles according to who they belonged to.

"Warden... Warden, Mayor Hill... Hill, Wayne..." he paused with a smile. "Oh Cobblepot," he said with a chuckle. "Can't wait to see what's the Penguin's been up to," he said placing it in it's own pile. "Commisoner Gordon, another Gordon, another... struck big this time. Hey, what's this?" he asked suddenly as he looked over the mint green envelope. "Why such a lovely shade of green," he said as he smirked. "And what's this? It's addressed to me?" he asked himself, feeling loved for a brief moment. His smirk turned to a frown as he ripped open the envelope. He took out the invitation and raised a brow.

_You're invited to a most special occasion!_

Edward opened the invitation and continued to read.

_The Riddler, 2's company, 3's a crowd. Whats 4 and 5? Which are you? Be there or be square for it's time for tea and crumpets when the sixth planet holds it's place, a place where it's always true to my heart. _

_Promise to be there, sincerely The Mad Hatter._

The Riddler's face went blank for a moment.

"What the..." he breathed out in shock. "He dare challenges me?!" Edward blurted as he threw down the invitation and grabbed his drink taking a big swallow. "Ha! Who does he think he is?" he asked himself as he pulled out a cigarette and lit one up. He calmed himself inhaling, drowning himself in smoke and thought. "Ahh simple really," he said figuring out half the invitation in a matter of seconds. He paused thinking about the other half a bit longer. It finally came to him and he smiled. "So nice of the Hatter to invite me really... but why?" he asked as he stood up and paced around his room.

Edward went on with his business, snooping through important peoples mail, while plotting a way to outsmart Batman. He was even tempted to let him in on Mad Hatter's Tea Party but thought against it as it was Hatter's affair and not his. But since he had nothing else better to do, Riddler decided to go as according to the invitation. He made his way to Storybook Land where he deciphered that would be a place Mad Hatter always held dear to his heart. Strangely the park was silent and the security was practically lacking. Riddler got an odd feeling that something wasn't quite right as he walked through the land of many childhood stories. Suddenly he heard a sound from behind him. Riddler held up his question mark cane threateningly.

"Who's there?" he asked. Out came from the shadows a familiar silhouette with a particular type of swagger. Out stepped out a high heel black boots, followed by the rest of her body. The Riddler released a wide grin as he lowered his cane.

"What were you going to question me to death?" Catwoman asked as she pulled out her whip. The Riddler gave a inward laugh as he leaned against his cane.

"I'm guessing you received an invitation to Mad Hatter's affair," Riddler said knowingly as well.

"Not exactly I have my own reasons that lead me here but what's this about a party?" Catwoman asked as she wrapped her whip around her self with a loud slap. Riddler raised a brow as he wondered how she did not flinch from doing that.

"Hmph you mean this?" he asked as he pulled out the mint invitation and held it out to here. Catwoman walked up toward him and took the invitation. She opened it from it's cover and read it.

"It's in a form of a riddle," Catwoman said.

"Of course something tempting, something to do," he said with a yawn.

"Definitely something you wouldn't turn down likely," Catwoman said a bit suspiciously. Riddler perked a brow thinking about her words more carefully.

"You're right," he said bitterly his eyes narrowing. A loud sound echoed through out the park.

"Something's not right about this," Catwoman said as she looked around the area alert.

"I think we've been lured here for a reason and I'm going to figure out why," Riddler said as he looked around alert as well.

"Great call me when you figure it out. I'm outta of here," Catwoman said as she turned around and started running. She ran back into the shadows she once came. Riddler sneered as he hated being left alone especially to fend for himself. After some quick thinking he started running after Catwoman.

"Ugh!" Catwoman suddenly yelped as a net surrounded her and lifted her up high above the ground. Catwoman growled as she released her claws and attacked the net. However they merely just clanked against the net. "Damn!" she said angrily to herself.

"Great the cat's _in_ the bag," Riddler said angrily as he continued to stare at Catwoman struggle to get out of the trap.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Catwoman demanded as one of her heels went through the net causing her more frustration.

"Do I look like I can do anything? When do you seem me carry a blade of sorts?" he mocked as he placed his cane behind his back and walked toward her seeing her struggle within the net. "Let's see if Catwoman can find her way out-"

"Shut up! I know where you're going and I don't want to hear it!" Catwoman growled as she stopped struggling glaring at him.

"Do you now? Is it because you can't go anywhere?" he teased again. Catwoman glared then looked passed him and sighed. A card suddenly was slipped into his hat from behind as Riddler was about to open his mouth to speak again but just stood their blankly.

"I would feel really threatened right about now but the green jerk had it coming," Catwoman said as she slipped some more within the net. Mad Hatter released an excited grin.

"Yes he does tend to open his mouth a bit, I do agree," he said as he stepped a bit closer. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Okay what's the deal you lured Riddler with riddles and me with clues to Alice's disappearance," Catwoman said angrily.

"Of course, my dear Alice requested that you come," he said as he shrugged with snap his fingers. A few other men came from the shadows around them. Catwoman's eyes widen in shock.

"Liar! She's dead they found her body!" Catwoman yelled angrily.

"Na- ah-ah they found her dress with her DNA on it. To be honest it came to a surprise to me as well," Mad Hatter admitted. A few men gathered around the net, all brainwashed like the Riddler.

"What?" Catwoman breathed as she looked around her, realizing her situation was increasingly going south. The net suddenly released as Catwoman fell on the ground roughly. She moaned as she began to struggle to get up. Soon three men grabbed a hold of her holding her down.

"No need to panic my dear Chesire Cat, you'll soon be in Wonderland with the rest of us," Mad Hatter said as he pulled out some cat ears. Catwoman looked up at him confused as she continued to struggle to escape but to no avail. Mad Hatter bent down low with wicked grin placing the cat ears on top of her head.

A loud metal thunk signaled that one of Scarecrow's hired men returned from their business. They didn't bother to stay quiet as they knew only Johnathan Crane was in the vicinity.

"Could you be any louder?" Crane scolded as he looked over the spores of a brightly colored mushroom.

"Uh... sorry?" the guy replied not sure how to respond.

"Just shut up and tell me what you want?" Crane asked as he sat up putting down his instrument on the table.

"I found the guys you were asking for... they work for Boxy though," he added quickly.

"So what, my offer will be much better than what he's offering," Crane said as he turned and looked through some alchemy tubes.

"Uhh, sure whatever you say boss," the guy replied.

"Where's my newspaper?" Crane suddenly asked. The guy opened his coat and brought out rolled up newspaper and an envelope.

"Here it is and you got this, too," he placed the mint green envelope on top of his newspaper.

"What's this?" Crane asked himself as he picked up the green envelope. He saw that it was addressed to him and ripped it open. He pulled out a pretty colored invitation and read it over quickly. His face went blank for a moment as he scratched the back of his head. "That idiot! Who does he think he is?" he asked out loud.

"Who?" his lackey asked.

"Hatter," Crane said bitterly tossing the invitation aside.

"The Mad Hatter?" the guy asked.

"YES!" Crane spat out.

"Just checking, boss," the guy said defensively stepping back. Crane grabbed his newspaper and started reading in silence. A few hours later Crane looked at himself in the mirror as he slowly got dressed. He was unusually pale and scrawny looking. This upset him as he examined himself. There was a knock on his door.

"Hey boss aren't ya gonna go to that party?!" a guy asked. Crane sneered as he rolled his eyes.

"No you dolt! I have more important things to do than sit around and drink tea!" he yelled back. He grabbed his usual burlap mask and examined it. He knew Tetch was probably crushed by the death of his beloved Alice. A tiny part of him actually pitied him. Though he was more determined to carry out his plan and to do that he needed the best dealers in town which belonged to Boxy. Crane smirked at the thought of selling Gotham his new type of fear hallucinogen. Just enough to get them the high and rise they needed to have, then come back to buy more. The thought of Gotham's addicted paying him to be scared made him excited. He grabbed his mask examining himself once more. He suddenly placed on the mask and with that his mind and plan was suddenly wiped as he lost all control of intelligent thought.

"Now you be a good girl Harl and make sure Daddy get's his packages, understood?" Joker asked as he walked toward the door ready for a nights out. Harley nodded as he smiled.

"No prob, puddin," she said happily. Joker released a wide grin grabbing the door handle.

"By the way- our boys need to be feed," he said with that he slammed the door shut. Harley's smile turned into a lop-sided grimace as she pursed her lips.

"Sorry puddin," she whispered as she turned. She made her way to the kitchen and fed her pet hyenas then made her way toward shelf where Mad Hatter's invitation stood. Harley stared down at it angrily. She wanted to make Mad Hatter pay so bad for what he did to Alice. Right next to it was the Rose Hair Pin she bought for Ivy a few days ago. Harley contemplated about what to do. Option one, _stay here and wait for Mr. J's packages_. "Nope, uh-ah," Harley said immediately scratching it off her list. Two, vi_sit Ivy and give her, her gift she bought._ Harley shrugged it was a definite maybe. Three, _crash Mad Hatter's tea party ruining it for him and everyone else_. Harley giggled as option three was clearly the better option. "No contest," Harley said as she jumped in the shower to get ready. She soon hopped out and put on her trademark black and red jester spandex and started putting on her make up. After a few minutes she was done as she made a funny face in the mirror. "Perfect!" she said as she grabbed her hat, picked up her blond hair and stuffed it in the hat. Within second her jester hat was on. Harley felt odd as her mind suddenly went blank and she looked around her confused. She blinked a few times trying to remember why she needed to get ready for. Harley cautiously shrugged as she walked around the room. She suddenly saw the envelope for Mad Hatter's tea party along with Ivy's present. She picked up the pretty rose pendant and smiled. It felt like she really needed to give Ivy' the jeweled pendant.

Poison Ivy was getting ready to stake out some new hide out places. She really wanted one that had access to fresh water and soil. She pushed her red hair back as she looked over her blue print. She wanted enough space to build an irrigation system that was designed for her new breed of water thriving plants. Ivy saw a leaf fall gently on her blueprint. She frowned as she stared at the beautiful white flower.

"What's that Harley's here?" Ivy rolled her eyes and made her way toward the entrance. She opened the glass door and there stood Harley holding her fist up about to knock.

"It's glass Harley you'd break it and cut yourself. What do you want I'm busy today remember?" Ivy asked as she let Harley step in.

"Hi Red and no I didn't forget but-" she said with a wide grin. "I really wanted to give ya your present I bought ya!" Harley said presenting her the box. Ivy raised a brow and took the box.

"A present?" Ivy asked confused. Harley nodded.

"Yep," she said happily.

"Why are you dressed I thought you were suppose to be home expecting a delivery for the Clown's packages?" Ivy asked. Harley frowned.

"I was but what Mr. J doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides there's plenty of lackeys there to accept the delivery," Harley said with a wave of her hand. Ivy smiled as she opened her package.

"About time you gained some-" she paused and gasped. "Harley... this is stunning," Ivy said as she picked up rose hair pin.

"I know do ya like it?" Harley asked happily. Ivy smiled as she examined it closely.

"It's certainly something," Ivy said as she examined the craftsmanship.

"Well put it on!" Harley said happily. "I wanna see if it looks good," Harley stated happily her eyes wide. Ivy walked over to the nearest mirror and smiled. She placed the pin to the side of her head. Lifting up some of her red locks. Within seconds Ivy's smile faded as she stared blankly.

"Ugh Red?" Harley asked confused. "Not the expression I was lookin' for," Harley said as she placed a hand on Ivy's shoulder. She did not flinch.

"Not good," Harley said worried. There was a wild laugh as the the doors slammed open and a bunch of burly men walked in. Soon the Mad Hatter followed after.

"Why miss Quinn, it's so lovely to see you again," he said with a bow. Harley turned spreading her arms wide trying to defend Ivy with her helpless state.

"Hey Hats I thought the party was at your place!?" Harley yelled angrily. Mad Hatter grinned.

"It is and off you go!" he said and with that Harley's eyes widen as her arms lowered as she stared blankly. Mad Hatter smiled as triumphantly as he crossed his arms. His henchmen grabbed a hold of Ivy and Harley and tied them up. "Oh if only my fellow colleagues took me seriously. I wouldn't have to be wasting my time trying gather them up like this," Mad Hatter said as he shook his head. He pulled out his watch and frowned. "Hurry we're running late, we mustn't keep the others waiting shall we?" he said happily as he placed his watch back in his over size coat and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

**AN: Long Chapter due to dialogue. **

Chapter 9: The Mad Tea Party

Inside an abandon building all was quiet. The outside appeared to be in dire need of repair and was close to be abolished. However small noises could be heard, as the largest room of the building was no longer vacant. A long table was set up for what seemed like a massive tea party. There was a few large mushrooms around the area as well. There was a small house in front of the table with a huge fake tree next to it. The door swung open and the Mad Hatter stepped out. He took a seat down at the very front end. He placed his elbows on the table clasping his hands together and rested his chin down on them as he cleared his throat. Finally the moment he had been waiting for after weeks of planning and some risky thefts for him to achieve this moment, he waited patiently as the others awaken.

Within a few second they all started to stir. The first one to lift their head completely was Poison Ivy followed by Scarecrow then Harley and lastly Riddler.

"What's going on?" Poison Ivy asked as she saw Riddler across her and Scarecrow right next to him.

"I know that voice," Riddler said to himself as he shook his head.

"Red?!" Harley piped up as she stared toward her left.

"Ah finally awake I see," Mad Hatter said with wide grin.

"Idiot! What have you done this time?" Scarecrow shouted angrily.

"I can't move," Poison Ivy said bitterly.

"Hey I can't either!" Harley noticed as well.

"We all can't" Riddler said angrily.

"Hey what's goin' on here?! What's the deal hats?" Harley said as she continued to struggle with her invisible binds.

"Why you're all invited to my Tea Party, of course," Mad Hatter said happily as he stood up his arms wide.

"Great fantastic but that doesn't explain why I can't move," Poison Ivy sniped.

"Well simple of course you're all under my control," Mad Hatter replied proudly. Scarecrow growled.

"How is this possible? We're not wearing any microchips," Scarecrow said angrily. Mad Hatter gazed at the Riddler.

"Would you like to explain?" Hatter asked entertained.

"We are wearing them," he said simply. Ivy, Scarecrow, and Harley exchanged bitter perplexed looks. "They're hidden within our clothes," Riddler said once again.

"Wow really?" Harley asked in shock.

"Really," Catwoman said unenthusiastic. Mad Hatter turned to look up toward the tree.

"Why my dear Cheshire Cat, I'm so glad you've finally decided to join us," Mad Hatter said as he turned back toward his table guest.

"Great I wonder who else is here," Riddler said out loud to himself.

"Oh so glad you asked!" a familiar voice came out from the shadows.

"Puddin!" Harley shouted out happily. The Mad Hatter stood up angrily slamming his hands on the table. Soon the Joker walked from the shadows and toward the table.

"Now I'm so disappointed in you Hats not inviting the life of the party," Joker said making his way opposite of him and sitting down. Mad Hatter grimaced as Joker lifted his legs and placed them on the table.

"Hmph well there's bound to be a few uninvited guests," Mad Hatter said with a wave and sat back down crossing his arms. "So would you like to explain how you found this place?" Mad Hatter asked as Joker got a toothpick and placed it in his mouth.

"Harley left a little green mint envelope on the table," Joker said bringing it out.

"Good now help us!" Poison Ivy demanded.

"Why? I'd like to see where this is going," Joker replied as he grabbed a cup of tea and started placing some cubes of sugar. Poison Ivy glared at him angrily.

"I swear if I get my hands-"

"Now Red," Harley interrupted.

"This branch is very uncomfortable! When am I getting down?" Catwoman asked as she tried to move off the branch. Mad Hatter rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Very well," he said and with that moment they were all able to move their arms and upper half of the torso. They were also able to move their legs but no matter up they couldn't find a way to stand up.

"This isn't right," Scarecrow murmured to himself.

"Oh but it is," Mad Hatter said as he stood up excitedly again. "Be grateful I gave you that much freedom," he said happily as he bent over the table. Ivy heard munching near her right.

"Harley?!" Ivy scolded.

"What?! I'm hungry might as well, right Mr. J?" Harley asked and the Joker nodded as he dipped his cookie in his tea.

"Right-O my little treacherous doll. Relax enjoy the party... Red _loosen_ up!" Joker said stuffing the cookie in his mouth.

"Cut the crap, why are we here?" Catwoman finally asked. The atmosphere tensed as they all became quiet. Mad Hatter stood up straight and smiled.

"Why Catwoman I daresay I give you too much credit," Mad Hatter replied. Riddler release a snicker by his remark. Catwoman glared as she managed to release her claws. As Ivy managed to kick Riddler from under the table. Riddler blushed crimson as he glared at Ivy who perked a brow and glared back.

"Shut up we're finally going to hear the reason why," Scarecrow whispered toward Riddler.

"You're all here because I have a very important announcement to make," Mad Hatter bellowed. "I have a special guest one I think you you'll all will like," Mad Hatter paused. "She's been dying to see you," he said getting giddy.

"You son-of-a -" Harley shouted angrily

"Harley," Ivy scolded.

"No! This isn't right! You just barely lost Alice and now you're found someone ELSE!" Harley yelled as she tried her best to stand up. Ivy frowned as she felt Harley had a point. Riddler and Scarecrow looked at each other confused as Joker drank his tea calmly. "I remember why I was commin' here! Don't think I haven't forgotten!" Harley seethed.

"What's going on!?" Catwoman finally bellowed.

"Maybe if everyone would shut up we can all finally find out!" Riddler yelled.

"Ha that's a first coming from you," Scarecrow said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Enough!" Mad Hatter slammed his fist on the table. "You're all are becoming very rude and very uncivil, now don't make me have to raise my voice again is that understood?" he asked as he made them all suddenly jerk down about to slam their heads on the table except for Catwoman who was about to slam hers into the tree instead. Joker's brows raised as he looked around him impressed. The whole room became dead silent again.

"This isn't funny," Ivy whispered to the others.

"You're telling me," Riddler replied. "Like I like losing all control of bodily will," he whispered angrily.

"Ha-Ha," Harley let out sarcastically. BANG! All three of them suddenly banged their heads on the table spilling tea and food about.

"AH- HA HA HA HA!" Joker laughed as he held on to his gut. "I'm starting to like this party, Hats. You're quite the host," Joker replied entertained. Scarecrow shook his head a he smirked as Catwoman and himself were the only ones who didn't slam their heads. The other three sat back up their expressions bitter. Finally they were able to use their arms again as all three held their head.

"Now," Mad Hatter started again happily. "Where was I?" he asked confused. Harley growled as her anger soon returned. Ivy glared at her warningly. "Oh yes I was about to introduce my lovely and dearest guest," he said with a breathy sigh. He stepped out of his chair and made his way in front of the door. "Please let me introduce to you my dearest, beautiful, beamish, of all! My dearest Alice," he said with a bow. They all grew quiet as within a few seconds the door carefully opened and hesitantly a girl stepped out into the open. Dressed just like Alice from Wonderland, donning her blue dress and black shoes and headband. Alice stepped out and curtsied. Harley and Ivy's eyes widen in shock.

"It can't be," Catwoman whispered to herself as she tilted her head to try get a better look.

"He-Hello," Alice greeted nervously with a curtsy as Mad Hatter stood up and took Alice's hand.

"ALICE! You're alive!?" Harley finally shouted excitedly. Alice looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"What's this?! You know her?" Joker asked feigning hurt but showing definite signs of interest.

"I thought you were dead they found your body," Catwoman said as she adjusted her sitting position. Alice looked up at her and waved.

"They didn't they just assumed I was dead. I faked my own death," Alice revealed. Catwoman's eyes widen as Mad Hatter led her toward her seat.

"Now now my dear you'll have time to talk to Cheshire Cat later. For now it's tea time and we must have tea" he said as he returned to his seat about to sit down as well.

"I don't get it why am I here?" Scarecrow asked bitterly. Everyone looked at him but shrugged interested.

"Why you're the main reason why we're all here," Mad Hatter replied as he dipped his teabag into his cup a few times. Alice was already doing the same as she looked just as confused as the rest of them. Scarecrow leaned back as he felt the glaring by his fellow colleagues grow more intense.

"Okay but why am I here?" Riddler asked as he took a sip of his tea. "Ah," he released satisfied. Poison Ivy placed her elbow on the table looking quite bored as she wasn't in the mood for tea.

"That's no fun in asking why isn't it?" Mad Hatter said upset. "Aren't you the smartest oh most conniving knave? I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time," he said.

"Hey where's my tea?" Catwoman asked a bit hurt.

"You may come down if you like Cheshire Cat but remember no slithy moves," he warned. Catwoman slipped out of the tree and took a seat next to next to Poison Ivy.

"So glad you can join us," Alice said to Catwoman happily. Catwoman gave a small grin and grabbed her tea.

"Well Alice I don't see anyway out of this," Catwoman replied as she grabbed a cup of tea and started dropping sugar cubes. They all sat quietly for a moment drinking tea silently to themselves.

"Ms. Isley? Are you not going to drink your tea?" Mad Hatter noticed as Ivy sulked quietly to herself.

"No, I don't care for tea. I don't like being bound by your will, and I don't like not knowing where I'm at while sitting in the same room as the Joker!" Ivy spoke to a shout.

"Red," Harley warned with her eyes darting at the table.

"I don't care!" Ivy said. Mad Hatter took his last sip and placed down his tea cup back on it's plate. Riddler cleared his throat and placed his cup down.

"So Scarecrow got any reasons why you're the reason we're all here or am I going to figure it out all by myself?" Riddler asked Scarecrow with a smirk.

"I don't care, I want to be excluded from this madness," Scarecrow replied sourly. Riddler placed a hand under his chin and looked around him.

"Why Alice? I don't believe we met. I'm the Riddler by the way, all questions aside, Riddles are my game," he introduced standing up about to lean over the table to shake Alice's hand who stood up smiling.

"I want a clean cup," Hatter interrupted. "let's all move one place on!" he yelled as suddenly they all moved a space over and sat back down.

"Did we?" Ivy asked.

"Hoo hoo, now this is fun!" Joker said as he moved along voluntarily. Harley began preparing Ivy a cup of tea.

"Two lumps, Red?" Harley asked. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"One," she replied and grabbed the tea from Harley.

"I'm Alice by the way," Alice finally finished introducing herself to the Riddler who gave her a wide smile.

"Charmed," he said reaching over across the table.

"I want a clean cup!" Mad Hatter yelled again bitterly.

"COME ON!" Catwoman yelled angrily as she dropped her cup of tea which fell and spilled all over the table. They all moved one seat over once more.

"Edward, shut up!" Ivy scolded from across. Riddler frowned looking put off. Harley muffled a giggle as she picked up a new cup of tea.

"Now I'm guessing you'd like to know why we're all here," Hatter finally started. "Perhaps Scarecrow would like to start," Mad Hatter said dipping his cookie in his tea. Scarecrow gripped tightly to his armrests as he was on the end of table where Joker once sat.

"Now why would I want to do that? I don't absolutely have the slightest inkling to why?" he said angrily.

"Once upon a time there was young rabbit named Billy-" Mad Hatter started.

"You're mad!" Scarecrow shouted. "You're can't possibly-"

"However the young lad was ignorant as he unfortunately crossed the path of fear-"

"I won't have it! I will not be blamed!" Scarecrow yelled as he kicked the table away from him. The others looked around alarmed as they felt the tension grew.

"Yes you're the one who started the spiral! You're the one who harmed me and Alice! Now you will apologize!" Mad Hatter growled as he stood up on the table and pulled Alice with him. Alice's eyes widen as she was being lead across the table.

"There's no need really!" Alice protested as they knocked all the china spilling tea, biscuits and cookies about.

"See what you made me DO!?" he scolded the Scarecrow as he looked at his table a mess. "You made me waste my TEA!?" he yelled angrily as he pulled Alice in front of him and practically shoved her in front of the Scarecrow. Alice leaned away from him, frightened by his appearance and the fact that she was intruding in his space. "Now apologize," he said again through gritted teeth. Scarecrow looked at Alice then back up at Mad Hatter who still standing up on the table.

"No!" he said loudly. Joker shuffled his deck of cards, grinning as he placed his legs upon the table. The others stared silently looking at the scene.

"You will do as your-" Hatter started.

"STOP ENOUGH!" Alice yelled as she shook her head. "Both of you!" she cried. She calmed down as she turned around to looking back up at Hatter.

"Now we will be civil about this," Alice started calmly her voice came out unusually nasaly. Mad Hatter crossed his arms looking off toward the side. Alice sighed as she pulled Mad Hatter off the table. "It's true, Scarecrow killed the man I loved who brought me to tears constantly and when Billy died... I broke," Alice said as she sat down on the table in front of the Scarecrow who leaned back in his chair. "But because of him I would never have met Jervis again. I wouldn't be here having tea with all you now. I would probably be home waiting for Billy to return while he slept with his secretary" Alice said sadly. "So Scarecrow there's no need to apologize because I forgive you for what you've done," she said as she placed her hands on his armrest. Scarecrow leaned away further as he pulled his hands back. "Thank you," she said smiling up at him.

"Well that explains it," Catwoman said.

"Damn that's no fun I really wanted to figure this out all on my own!" Riddler said as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"I want a clean cup," Mad Hatter said lightly. They all stood up and moved over a seat. Now Riddler was at the end and the others seemed to be getting used to it as they didn't complain.

"So Alice-" Riddler started though Catwoman slammed her tea startling him.

"Shut up!" Catwoman whispered at him angrily.

"I'm quite done with tea," Alice said placing her cup down on her plate.

"Me too, my dear let's talk business," Mad Hatter said as he placed his cup of tea back on his plate and grinned. They all stared at him confused as they placed their cups of tea down as well. "Now you're all wondering how do I get these microchips off my small minded head?" Mad Hatter said happily. "Well it all depends on you," he said smiling looking about his guest.

"On us?" Catwoman asked as she sat up straight in her chair. Mad Hatter nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes you all owe me a favor some more than others I might add," he spoke glaring at Harley and Scarecrow. "If you succeed you'll be released from my bounds, debt paid off on your merrily little way," he said grinning.

"And if we fail?" Ivy asked her eyes narrowing.

"If you fail I will assign you another task until you succeed," Mad Hatter said staring at Poison Ivy.

"But I'm sure that won't be necessary, especially with you," he complimented. Ivy perked a brow as she crossed her arms. "Now you will all be staying here until your debt has been paid my dear Wonderlandians! Except for Joker who had no business to be here in the in the first place," he said as he stood up.

"Why not?!" Joker asked offended.

"Because I don't trust you," Mad Hatter said. Joker shrugged with a smile.

"You may go I do hope you don't mind me borrowing Harley Quinn for awhile?" he asked. Joker glanced at Harley who's eyes widen pleadingly.

"Nope I don't mind but what do I get in return?" Joker asked placing his deck of cards away.

"You may have three of my microchips and one controlling headband. They're old and out of date but they will still get the job done," he said as he popped up three of his original chips. Joker grinned broadly.

"Ooh I do like the sound of that, DEAL!" Joker said making his way toward the Mad Hatter.

"Why you two-timing-" Harley pipped as she struggle to sit up swinging her legs and arms madly.

"Harl give it up, you knew this was going to happen," Ivy said as she took a bite out of a cookie looking bored once again.

"Ah hoo-hoo, see ya later Harley be a good little girl," he said as he bent over and planted a loud kiss on top of her head. With that he walked out of the building.

"Now the rest of you I'm giving you free will to an extent. You will not be able to take off your microchips, no matter what, each time you'll try, you'll find that you can't," Mad Hatter finished. Riddler smiled.

"I like a challenge!" Riddler said as he stood up and tried to swing his hat off his head. "Damn!" he released as his hat didn't seem to budge. Alice giggled as his actions, Ivy tried to raise her arms towards her head as well but no matter what she couldn't seem to reach where the rose hair pin was. Harley lifted her legs toward her jester hat trying to take them off but no matter what she couldn't get her legs to bend just right. The only ones who didn't bother to struggle was Scarecrow who sat their his arms crossed and Catwoman who muffled a yawn.

"There are plenty of rooms here go find your own and don't bother escaping you'll find that you'll have just as much as difficulty as you are trying to take off your chips," Mad Hatter said exasperated. He muffled a yawn as well. "Alice my dear, shall we?" he asked. Alice nodded as she took his hand.

"Good night everyone!" Alice said with a wave as they walked off toward another room leaving the others to continue with their struggle.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 10: Cheshire Cat

Alice awoke next to Jervis who still snoring in a low hum. She wanted to cuddle into him but thought better of it. She laid motionless thinking to herself. Jervis wasn't his usual self he demonstrated clearly how much control he had over the others and her. Alice sat up he may be Jervis at the moment but the moment he wakes the Mad Hatter would be the one stirring. Alice got up and got dressed she needed to feed the others as she was sure they would be hungry soon. She walked carefully across the building making sure not to stir anyone. Even though they were under mind control, she didn't know how it worked while they were sleeping or how it works while Jervis was sleeping. Alice started cooking up some breakfast as she took count on how many they were. Harley, Ivy, Catwoman, Riddler, Scarecrow, Hatter, and herself. There was also some fellow lackeys that would be showing up soon. She decided to make enough for ten people. A took almost and hour to cook up the eggs and sausage alone. Toast didn't take too long but hash-browns was another story altogether.

"Alice?" someone called from behind. It was the Mad Hatter entering the kitchen. "Did you do all this by yourself?" he asked in shock. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Of course no one else is here," she said preparing the plates.

"Why- I- I feel so ashamed you should of awaken me," he said looking a bit embarrassed. Alice narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. He was acting more like Jervis than Mad Hatter. She pursed her lips as she laid out the plates. "Do you want me to help you my dear," he offered. Alice shook her head.

"No,"she said simply.

"But there are so many to serve," he responded in surprised.

"Yes but you need to keep your concentration up," she said stiffly. His eyes widen in shock as he stiffened up as well.

"Uh-I-I well-" he elongated looking toward the floor. Alice felt bad on how he responded and ran toward him she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Oh Jervis," she started lovingly. "I know it's sweet of you to offer but I need you to be on guard. I need you to be strong. Remember who we have here. We can't afford to show any weakness or who knows what might happen," Alice finished looking worried. Jervis blinked a few times and nodded. He turned away breaking from her grasp.

"You're right," he said meekly to himself as he hunched for a moment.

"AHHHH!" a female screamed. Both Jervis and Alice ran out to see the commotion.

"You foul smirking bastard! You did it on purpose!" Ivy said as she held onto her towel pushing Edward away.

"How was I suppose to know you were in there... doing whatever you were doing!" Edward yelled in shock he was too wrapped in a towel. I thought it was Jonathan," Edward yelled. A door opened not too far and Jonathan stuck out his head to also see the commotion. Harley and Selina soon ran out making their way toward Ivy. Alice turned to giggle as everyone still had their mask or hair microchips on. Both Harley and Selina began to giggle as well.

SLAP!

"Hey!" Edward yelled as he grabbed his cheek. Mad Hatter rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Enough both of you. You're acting like you're in Arkham! Now hurry about and get dressed," Mad Hatter demanded. The others glared at him bitterly as they went back toward their rooms. "Alice has made breakfast," he added.

"Good cause I'm starvin!" Harley yelled as she went into a room followed by Ivy. Edward turned angrily.

"Why did you let her slap me?" he questioned as he turned to face the Mad Hatter. Mad Hater crossed his arms.

"It was obviously well deserved," he said strongly raising a brow. Edward grimaced as he returned to his room slamming the door behind him. Alice rolled out the food on a small cart. Soon everyone was dressed eating as if they haven't eaten in days. As everyone ate Mad Hatter sat down calmly as he began to talk.

"Now Catwoman you shall be the first to pay off your debt. I'm having you steal a few things of value that will fund my project. If you succeed you're debt is cleared and you're free to do whatever well...you do," he said happily. "As long as you do not mention our operation nor try to help the others escape," he added seriously. Catwoman perked a brow.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" Catwoman said slyly. The others glared at her angrily. "I don't owe them they don't owe me. I just want to get this over with and leave," Catwoman said.

"What about me?" Riddler asked confused. "I have nothing to contributor to your little project. I'm not a thief, a chemist, a killer? Why am I here?!" he said growing angrily.

"You're here because I need your knowledge," he said simply. Riddler perked a brow and grinned.

"I'm listening," he replied interested. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Anything to stroke his ego," she whispered to Harley who grinned. Edward glared at her for moment then stared back at the Mad Hatter.

"You always seem to know who's doing what and when. That's very knowledgeable when I plan on using Harley's abilities," he said happily. "I need you to plant false information to Batman and the Arkham PD," he replied.

"I don't do false info," Riddler said shaking his head. Mad Hatter sighed irately.

"Fine then use factual info just make sure that Batman and the police are distracted at the right moments. Make sure they do not find out what's going on," Mad Hatter bossed irritated.

"Seems like I'm going to be here for a while then," Riddler said stuffing scramble eggs in his mouth slightly depressed.

"Fantastic," Scarecrow let out sarcastically, "what about Ivy and I? What roles do we play in this?" he asked angrily.

"You will know soon enough. I will talk to Ivy and you privately. For now we must eat," Mad Hatter announced as they all continued to silently eat their breakfast.

After breakfast everyone wandered about the building minding their own business settling in. Alice nosily and silently wandered about. She didn't mind Harley and Ivy but she didn't know how would they would react knowing they were under the Mad Hatter's control. She didn't know Scarecrow and Riddler too well and was honestly frightened to be anywhere near Scarecrow. He had done so much damage in her life even though she forgave him, she still feared him.

"I know you're just itching to go out and get this done. However I don't think it's wise for you to go out just yet," Mad Hatter advised as Catwoman laced up her boots.

"Why not? I got a pretty good idea on where I want to hit," Catwoman said as she took her foot of the chair.

"Yes but what if Batman shows up, I would rather wait till we can arrange a distraction or-"

"Wait until Riddler says it's okay?" Catwoman finished, she shook her head. "No... I don't think so, help from him?" Catwoman said proudly. "Look I'm a thief and most heists go my way, it seems you just need a few thousands to get you started," Catwoman said simply. "I can get you plenty but the sooner I start the better it'll be before Batman catches on, unless you do-"

"Fine! So Cheshire Cat what's your plan?" Mad Hatter asked as he crosses his arms. Catwoman smirked as she took out her whip.

"Multiple heists across town probably hire some wannabe's to cause a distraction for the big hit," Catwoman said smiling.

"You're absolutely sure Batman won't catch you?" Mad Hatter asked. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is a hundred percent, but I have a fortune already and so does Penguin and Riddler for that matter if you want I can-"

"No don't bother go with your original I need as much allies I can get," Mad Hatter said looking sour.

"Good when the sun sets I'll be gone be back sometime after midnight," Catwoman said.

"Good, I shall be expecting you, for now dinner or tea perhaps?" he offered. Catwoman smiled.

"No I don't want to be weighed down by food," she said and with that Mad Hatter tipped his hat and walked away. Catwoman cracked her whip then turned and smiled. "You can come out from behind the tree now Alice," Catwoman said with a smile. Alice gasped as she peeked nervously from behind the tree. Catwoman rolled up her whip and nodded.

"How did you know?" Alice asked as she stepped out from behind the tree. Catwoman placed her whip on her belt and placed her arms on hips.

"You squeaked when I cracked my whip. How long have you been hiding there?" Catwoman asked. Alice walked up to her looking around nervously.

"A few minutes," Alice said hugging herself as she walked toward Catwoman.

"So I guess you know what I'm doing tonight?" Catwoman said as she leaned against a hard plastic mushroom. Alice nodded before looking down. "Why the long face? You're not happy?" Catwoman asked as she looked around suspiciously as well. Alice sat on the floor next to the mushroom and sighed.

"I don't know what to think right now," Alice said honestly.

"He doesn't have you under, you know?" Catwoman asked seriously. Alice shook her head but then thought about it.

"I don't think so... I mean maybe but no well I don't know," Alice titled her head confused. Catwoman shook her head.

"So what are you guys planning anyways?" Catwoman asked interested. Alice shrugged.

"I'm not sure what Jervis has in mind," Alice said. "He told me only bits and parts of his plan but he hasn't revealed it's purpose," Alice said confused. Catwoman giggled.

"Jervis, huh?" she said covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Alice looked up and smiled perplexedly.

"Well it is his name," Alice said simply.

"No I think it's kind of cute that you're close enough to call each other by you're _birth given name_," Catwoman said. Alice looked even more confused. "It's hard you know to reveal what's under the mask," Catwoman said looking at a distance. "Our personas, our egos, our true thoughts and feelings hidden within," she continued solemnly. "Too bad he doesn't trust you enough to reveal his purpose," Catwoman said as she stopped leaning against the mushroom.

"I trust him, I'm sure he has some sort of a reason," Alice said pushing herself off the floor. Catwoman turned to face her seriously.

"Alice he's from Arkham... I wouldn't give your hopes up," Catwoman said seriously. Alice bit her lower lip thinking about Catwoman's words. What if they had some truth in them? What if she was completely right? "It's almost time to go, see you around Alice take care," Catwoman said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Alice shouted. Catwoman stopped and turned. "Thanks for saving my life back then and be careful," Alice said sincerely. Catwoman frowned for a moment then smiled.

"Hmph, I can see why Hatter fell for you, you're a sweet girl Alice be careful," she said as she turned she started walking then stopped once more. "By the way take care of Jervis he needs you more than he knows," Catwoman said and with that she started walking away once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 11: Morning Delight

Alice awoke the next morning excited to see Catwoman's return. Alice got up and quickly got dressed she headed toward Catwoman's room and knocked. There was no answer Alice knocked once more and waited. A door open but it wasn't Catwoman's it was Harley who looked around irritable and drowsy before seeing Alice and smiled.

"Hey Alice what's with the racket?" Harley asked with her jester hat on her face unpainted with strands of blonde hair sticking out. Alice eye's widen guiltily as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know if Catwoman came back safe and sound," Harley smiled and shook her head.

"She did and she's gone bye bye," Harley said opening the door. She walked out and grabbed Alice arm and pulled her in slamming the door behind her. Alice leaned against the door nervously. "Hey Red look who's here to visit!" Harley shouted as she walked toward Ivy who slowly lifted her head. Poison Ivy blinked a few times then smiled.

"I was wondering when she'll show up," Ivy said simply as she continued to sit up. Alice looked nervously at both them and smiled. Harley frowned.

"What's the matter Alice? Loosen up won't ya?" Harley said with a smile, she ran to her bed and jumped on it. She sat down crossing her legs and smiled broadly as she patted a spot on her bed. "Come on sit let's talk!" Harley said. Alice nervously made her way toward Harley's bed and sat down facing Ivy who began to sat up as well.

"How have you been Alice? Feeling well?" Ivy asked as she stretched her legs. Harley began massaging Alice's shoulders but instead of loosening up she tensed up worse.

"I-I-I'm fine," she squeaked. Harley and Ivy exchanged looks then began laughing at Alice's demeanor. Alice looked at them slightly embarrassed.

"Come on Alice why so scared loosen up already!" Harley said as she shook her a few times before letting her go. Alice jumped off of the bed frightened.

"I can't.. I mean aren't you angry or upset with me or Jervis?" Alice asked. Ivy perked a brow and glanced at Harley who rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well after what we did to ya's I can honesty say... not really," Harley said with a shrug. "But hey Jervy got us good this time... besides it's his fault not yours," Harley said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulder from behind. "C'mon Alice face it, you're one of us now!" Harley said and pulled her back on the bed and smiled. Ivy nodded her head as she examined her nails.

"Speaking of Jervis how are you guys doing?" Ivy asked with a smirk. Alice turned a bright shade of red and glanced at Harley who started cracking up. "I guess you guys are doing just fine," Ivy said with a huge grin.

"Look how red she is, it's more than just fine Red!" Harley said pointing at Alice's cheeks. "Ah love!" Harley said as she raised the back of her hand to forehead and laid upon Alice's lap. "Oh sweet and bitter and full of jokes," Harley mused.

"That's your relationship not Alice's" Ivy said rolling her eyes. She cleared her throat and revealed a devilish smile. "So is he a good kisser?" Ivy asked silkily. Harley started giggling. Alice turned a brighter shade of red and covered her face.

"Oh my gosh! You're worst than girls I used to work with," Alice said her words muffled by her hands. Both Harley and Ivy started laughing again.

"This is so much fun!" Harley said. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Ivy asked.

"It's me!" a males voice replied. Ivy rolled her eyes and Harley sat up and giggled.

"It's Edward," Ivy said annoyed. Alice's eyes widen.

"What does he want?" Alice asked looking at the door. Ivy gave a half shrug.

"I don't know let's find out shall we," she said and with that she smiled as she sat up from bed she looked over herself real quickly and made her way toward the door. "What do you want Edward?" Ivy asked opening the door. She glanced at him real seductively. Harley muffled her giggling watching excitedly. Alice looked at Harley then back toward the door. Edward looked over Ivy and turned a light shade of red.

"I- well it looks like you ladies are having quite the slumber party," he said leaning his head toward the side. "Ladies," Edward said with a wide smile. Harley and Alice smiled back.

"Well we are and you're not invited," Ivy said about to close the door. Edward held the door open.

"Hey now if you're not going to let me join the fun perhaps..." he paused. Ivy narrowed her eyes glaring at him.

"Perhaps what?" she said her voice serpentine. Edward leaned back and gulped.

"Perhaps you can quiet it down... a bit," he revealed nervously. Ivy shook her head then smiled as she looked back at Harley and winked.

"Hmm let me think, let Eddie join the fun or quiet it down," Ivy said in mock sweetness. "Harl what do you think we should do?" Harley who was lying on her back, looked up at them.

"I think we should let Eddie join the fun," Harley decided. Ivy gave her a look then looked at Alice.

"Alice what do you think?" Ivy asked. Alice eye's widen as she was placed on the spot. She glanced at Harley who nodded smiling then back at Ivy who raised a brows. Alice opened her mouth.

"I...think..." she started slowly still thinking about it. Harley smiled and Ivy glared. "we should...quiet down a...bit," she said nervously.

"Awe-" Harley said and Ivy smiled about to slam the door but Edward stepped inside.

"Hey that isn't fair I hardly even know you Alice how about we have some fun. Let's play a game! What do you think Ivy?" Ivy looked at Harley sorely crossing her arms.

"I think you should shut up and get out," Ivy said seriously.

"How about a riddle?" Edward asked with a charming smile.

"Okay!" Harley said and Ivy threw her head back frustrated.

"A girl with a name-"

"No! Edward you saw how Hatter reacted when you tried last time," Ivy said warningly.

"Ohh Hat's jealousy that was pretty hilarious," Harley laughed. Alice looked confused.

"Jealous?" Alice asked confused.

"I can't blame him I am quite the charmer," Edward let out. Ivy groaned rolling her eyes. Harley cleared her throat and jumped off the bed.

"What was the phrase again?" Harley started. "Let's all move one place on!" she said mimicking the Mad Hatter. Alice remembered the other day then blinked.

"I hadn't realize," Alice said in shock.

"Oh your pretty but not the brightest aren't ya," Edward teased with a smile. Alice crossed her arms bitterly slightly hurt. Harley threw a pillow at Edward for his remark.

"Hey watch your mouth jerkface!" Harley yelled. Edward's head got pushed back by the pillow. Ivy started chuckling as Edward turned red.

"Hey I'm suppose to help you and this is how you wanna start off?" he said turning red. Harley threw another pillow at him but this time Edward dunked and picked up the other pillow happily. "Ah ha what's blonde, ditzy and full of feathers?!" he asked as he threw the other pillow back at Harely but missed and instead hit Alice in the face.

"Oh!" Alice let out as she felt the pillow hit her head and feathers flew about. Edward face turned sour as he saw what he'd done.

"Ewww, Sorry about that Al" he let out. Harley started laughing as she ran to Ivy's bed grabbing her pillows.

"No not my pillows!" Ivy yelled sadly. Alice shook her head and grabbed the pillow slowly getting angry.

"You should be sorry!" Alice yelled and ran up to him and hit with the pillow. Both Ivy and Harley stopped in shock as Alice kept hitting Edward with the pillow frustrated.

"Ow... ow .. I... wait!" he managed to let out as he shrunk with each hit, lowering towards the floor.

"Alright Alice!" Harley cheered surprised. Edward growled and pulled held onto the pillow.

"About time you maned up," Ivy said with a smirk.

"Hey who's side are you on, Red?" Harley asked confused. Ivy turned a bright shade of red then shrugged.

"Now that's enough Alice you didn't let me answer my riddle!" he said pulling the pillow from her but Alice held on and tugged it back.

"What?! I'm sure it wasn't going to be funny anyways," Alice said her eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't for you to decide Al," he said and tugged the pillow back.

"What was it going to be? I'm sure you're quite predictable," Alice said pulling the pillow back roughly. Ivy raised a brow as did Harley, slightly amazed at Alice's strength.

"It's not a joke but an insult and you ruined it!" he said tugging the pillow roughly pulling Alice with it.

"WHAT iN DOORMOUSE's SAKE is GOING ON!?" the Mad Hatter shouted. The whole room became quiet as they're eyes widen in shock.

"Ah he... hi Jervy," Harley said.

"It's not what it looks like!" Edward say pushing Alice and the pillow away from him. Alice pushed the pillow back at him just as nervous. Mad Hatter stepped in anger radiating from with each step. Suddenly Scarecrow appeared behind him half clothed as well.

"So glad of you to join the party," Ivy said sarcastically. Scarecrow's scoffed.

"I just wanted to see what got Hatter so upset and oh I'm glad to say I came," Scarecrow said delightfully. Both Edward and Alice gulped. It was the second time they'd seen him this upset. Mad Hatter placed his hands behind his back and sighed.

"Sit!" he demanded and all of them but Alice fell toward the floor as if gravity had magnified itself.

"Why am I sitting?!" Scarecrow asked angrily.

"Justice can be cruel can it," Edward said bitterly toward Scarecrow.

"I didn't say to speak, Edward," Mad Hatter said looking down toward Edward who crossed his arms angrily.

"I think I better go," Alice said nervously about to step away but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Leaving so soon my dear, Alice?" he said coldly. Alice's eyes widen as she knew who was talking to her. "Sit," he said and Alice sat as well. The others gave each other confused looks as Alice blinked a few times as she realized she too was under _his _control.

"Well that's pretty low of you isn't it," Ivy sniped as she crossed her arms. Mad Hatter turned and Ivy stood up and walked out toward the hall and leaned over the rail.

"You wouldn't!" Harley said angrily. Jervis shook his head and suddenly Edward stood up and started doing the same thing.

"What was that my dear Jester?" he asked and Harley's eyes widen and she smiled nervously.

"Uhmmm nothing," Harley said meekly. Alice looked at Ivy and Edward leaning dangerously close over the rails of the second floor and toward Harley who's bright eyes turned into a sheep. Alice was in total confusion how could the Mad Hatter be so different than Jervis? Why was he so angry?

"Stop this!" Alice yelled. "What's wrong with you?! These people are our guest!" Alice pleaded angrily.

"They're also psychotic criminals who must be dealt with accordingly," Mad Hatter said in just.

"And what are we?!" Alice said standing up angrily. "Are we not like them?! Wouldn't we end up in up in the same place once we get caught?" Alice reasoned. Mad Hatter's eyes softened.

"I- I... believe so," he said sounding slightly ashamed.

"Let's just face it he lost control because he's jealous of Edward," Scarecrow said as matter of fact.

"You really have nothing to be jealous about... I mean Alice is not my type!" Edward added as he looked down nervously.

"Lies! Alice is everybody's type!" he said grabbing her wrist protectively. Alice smiled.

"Edwards not my type either... he's arrogant," Alice said smugly.

"See we aren't each other's type!" Edward yelled out nervously.

"It seems Jervis has some self esteem issues," Scarecrow analyzed.

"Jervis or Mad Hatter?" Harley added.

"Both," Scarecrow replied back.

"That's it! Once we get back to Arkham you going to talk to the doc about this," Harley said simply.

"You're right... I'm sorry," he said gazing into Alice's eyes. Suddenly everyone had control of their bodies once more letting out a sigh of relief. "It's just Edward so charming I've heard many ladies has fallen for his charm," he said nervously.

"Well I'm not many ladies and don't you trust me?" Alice asked seriously. Mad Hatter looked away nervously.

"What about that fellow you were dating at the Gala?"

"The hot one?!" Harley piped up.

"Shut up! Harl" Ivy scolded.

"Ooops sorry," Harley squeaked.

"Yes... him," Mad Hatter said bitterly. Alice shook her head.

"Dick was only a friend and he was no where sweet or charming as you," Alice said placing her hand on his cheek. Mad Hatter released a smile as he cupped Alice's other hand.

"Awe," Harley said happily.

"You guys really look good together," Edward said with smirk. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," Edward said placing a hand on Hatter's shoulder.

"Edward darling," Ivy said pulling him away from the Mad Hatter.

"Darling?" Edward asked confused.

"SHUT UP!" Ivy said pushing him out of the room.

"Good riddance," Scarecrow said leaving as well.

"You shut up too," Ivy spat out as well.

"I'm hungry, how about you Red?" Harley said making her way out of the room. Ivy sighed.

"Let me guess you want me to cook you up something?" Ivy said unenthusiastic. Harley nodded.

"Ah-huh" Harley said pulling Ivy away from the room.

"Fine," Ivy said defeated. Alice waited for them to walk out of hearing distance.

"Oh sweetheart you did wonderful I'm proud of you," Alice said tugging on Mad Hatter cheeks.

"Proud?" he asked confused.

"Yes... you did well?" Alice said starting to become confused as well.

"Oh Uhm... well there's something I must confess," Hatter said nervously.

"What?" Alice asked tilting her head defeated.

"I was honestly jealous," he said gritting his teeth. Alice giggled.

"You mean you were really mad?" Alice asked trying to calm herself.

"Yes!" he said loudly.

"Oh," Alice let out then started laughing again.

"I thought it was an act but if you were really angry..." Alice stopped seriously. "Jervis remember who you are and remember I- I" she stopped herself.

"Yes?" Mad Hatter pushed.

"I-" she stuttered again but then the sounds of pots and pans crashing in a distance followed by Scarecrow and Harley yelling came echoing from bellow. Both Alice and Mad Hatter sighed. "I... think you better see what the others are up to," Alice said sadly looking away from him. Mad Hatter looked away from her as well.

"I do believe you're right," he said sadly and with that he left the room.

**-AN**: Hmm, I wanted to add a bit of playfullness before the story gets too serious again cause of course it's Batman after all. As for Jervis/Mad Hatter it seems the power might be going to his head a bit. Jealous :p-


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 12: The Greenhouse

A couple dressed up in fine clothing entered the greenhouse blending in with the rest of the crowd. A stout man with a black top hat and nice coat followed in by a taller blonde with sunglasses in a red coat, her hair tied into a nice bun.

"I dare say-wowzer would ya look at that?!" Harley yelled breaking out of character, pointing at a giant sized plant.

"Harleen, _darling_," Jervis spoke up as he pulled her arm down as she was making a scene. "What do you think you're doing?" he scolded in a low whisper.

"Is that the weed Red wants?" Harley whispered back. Jervis looked at the abnormally large plant. "I don't know... but no more nonsense or you'll be silent for the rest of the evening," he threatened as he stared up at her crystal hair pin. Harley crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you talked Red into setting me up like that!" Harley said angrily. She had woken up seeing a blurred version of Poison Ivy smirking down at her, caressing her hair lovingly. Before she realized she was all dressed up still under Mad Hatter's control.

Jervis bent down and read the plaque in front of the plant and gulped. "Th-that that's one of plant she wants," he said taken aback. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Figures... so how are we suppose to get this thing outta here?" Harley said crossing her arms looking up at the giant plant. Jervis looked up confused.

"If only if it was smaller...or...perhaps younger," he said to himself.

"Oh why hello, I've never seen you two here before?" a lady came up to them smiling proudly. Jervis turned red for a moment as he smiled. Harley pulled down her glasses to take a better look at her and smiled.

"Why yes? Aren't ya the owner of this fine facility?" Harley asked pushing her sunglasses back up.

"Why yes I am, I'm Janice Clerk," she said smugly.

"Of course ya are," Harley said taking one of Jervis's microchips and placing it behind Janice's head. "Get her Hats!" she yelled suddenly. Janice gasped before blinking mindlessly.

"Why Miss. Quinzel bravo...bravo," Jervis said with a small clap. "Now Miss-"

"Oh... oh Mrs." Janice suddenly replied snapping out of her stupor.

"Yes you must tell me where do you grow your seedlings?" Hatter asked.

"Oh.. the seedlings but they're not for the public..." she paused and gulped. "Yes they're right through this door, I'll show you the way," she said suddenly walking off.

"Shall we Miss. Quinzel," Jervis offered to let her follow first. Though Harley took up his arm and squeezed it tight.

"Oooh this is fun," Harley said as they both started walking. "She might as well hand us the lock and key, outta the way Catwoman! We're taking this sucker for all she's worth" Harley mused. Jervis chuckled as Harley's excitement was getting to him as well.

"Here it is...our nursery," the lady sighed. It was large supply or sapling in small pots.

"Awe baby plants we're here to bring ya home to mama!" Harley said pulling out a bag and picking up whole bunch of random plants, tossing them in a large sack.

"Ahem , Ms. _Isley_ had a specific list I suggest we'd follow it," Jervis said as he began looking for he first plant on her list. After a good twenty minutes Harley and Jervis were let out the back way.

"Hey, ya think she'll remember us?" Harley asked. Jervis smirked.

"I'd say I'd rather she wouldn't," he said and suddenly Harley threw her arm forward knocking the woman out.

"Hey I was about to do that," Harley said as Mad Hatter picked up his microchip.

"Technically you did, my dear," he pointed out as he started heading off.

"Yeah I did but I wasn't ready! I mean I was still thinking about, ya know I was thinking more a roundhouse but a punch is fine," Harley said as she carried the sack full of small plants and seeds.

"Now be glad you got some fresh air," Jervis said. "I hope you're ready for you next assignment," Jervis said as he opened the trunk letting Harley toss in the sack. She haphazardly tossed it in before wiping her hands off.

"Alright Hats let me hear it," Harley replied as she made her way to the passenger side.

"Well you're going to have to pick up a few things from Ivy's and Scarecrow's hideouts," he said as he started driving away.

"Why can't you make them do it?" she asked bitterly.

"They're smarter than you and might figure out a way to break free from my grasp," he replied honestly.

"Jeeze thanks," Harley replied bitterly crossing her arms.

"And when the trap is set you'll be the one luring in Batman," he said with a devilish grin.

"Hmph," Harley let out pushing her lips to the side. She was still upset about that smart remark but at the same time she had no idea how to break free from his microchip either. By the time Jervis and Harley returned back to the abandon hotel she was in a cheery mood.

"We're back!" Harley shouted as she carried the sack and tossed it on the floor. Alice and Ivy made their ways towards them.

"So how was your trip?" Alice asked happily.

"We had a blast! Jervy had this Janice chick in the palm of his hands!" Harley said impressed.

"I wouldn't haven't been able to if it wasn't for Harley's quick thinking, she's the one who placed the chip on her. It was quite skillful," he said just as impressed.

"Oh Jervy stop, ya makin me blush," Harley said holding her cheeks. Ivy rolled her eyes as Alice pursed her lips.

"Let's see what you guys...Harley!" Ivy said as she opened the bag. Potting soil and plants were scattered about in a huge mess.

"Woops, sorry Red," Harley replied sheepishly while leaning over looking into the bag.

"Ugh... I guess we should have been more careful," Jervis replied scratching the back of his head. Ivy glared at the both of them before picking up the bag.

"Don't worry babies mommy's here to make thing all better, you'll see," she said into the bag carrying it off towards her work area.

"Where's Jonathan and Edward?" Jervis asked.

"Oh Mr. Crane is with Mr. Nygma talking over about security," Alice said as she crossed her arms.

"That's right," came a familiar voice over the intercom.

"Eddie?" Harley asked up above.

"Yes, it is I... the Riddler," he announced. "Looking quite lovely today Miss. Quinzel," he added.

"Ya can see me?" Harley asked as she adjusted her hair. They all looked around confused.

"I've gathered you finished setting up the security cameras and intercom," Jervis said out loud.

"You got it, I got security cameras in just about every nook and cranny...except the bedrooms and bathrooms... to an extent of course," he added.

"What was that?" Ivy yelled from afar.

"Don't you worry Red the cameras are set up so that they can only see three feet into each room and bathrooms," he clarified. Ivy rolled her eyes as she placed a baby plant back in its plastic pot. "You got some dirt on your nose by the way," he added. Ivy sighed as she wiped the dirt off her nose.

"How do we know if he's telling the truth!?" Ivy yelled out angrily.

"You don't have to yell, Red, I can hear you just fine," Riddler informed.

"He can hear us too?!" Harley yelled out in shock.

"Yelling... yes I can hear you just fine," he added.

"That's kind of scary..." Alice said to herself.

"No that's security," he replied.

"It also leaves no privacy," Jervis said angrily.

"Yeah...so you wanted the best, you got it," Riddler said.

"Somethin tells me Eddie is going to be spending a lot of time in the security room," Harley said crossing her arms.

"I heard that," he said and with that he went quiet.

"I need to talk to Harley Quinn in private if you please, Alice," he said sternly towards Alice.

"But-uh..." she managed to let out.

"Geeze Jervy can't get enough of me can't ya," Harley said teasingly.

"It's...okay," Alice said as she hugged herself and made her way towards Poison Ivy. She stopped to look back as he steered Harley's arm and lead her off somewhere private. Alice grimaced before turning back toward Poison Ivy's location.

"Hi!" Alice said loudly.

"Yes Alice...need something?" Ivy asked as she was covered in more dirt.

"Oh... nothing I was just wondering if you needed any help," Alice offered. Ivy smiled.

"Well you can help put these saplings back into their pots, Harley left a huge mess," Ivy said as she pulled the bag off the table even more.

"Sure," Alice said happily. She made her way towards Ivy's side placing potting soil back in their pots followed by placing the plants back into their place, gently making sure their roots were covered.

"Hmmm it's seems you know your way around plants," Ivy noticed as she smiled down at Alice's plants.

"This must be a seed," Alice pulled out a little yellow seed.

"Yes must have feel out of its packet," Ivy noted as she took and placed it with some other seeds. Alice let out a long sigh. Ivy chuckled.

"What's the matter?" Ivy asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied. Ivy held back a scoff.

"I may not be a shrink like Harley or Jonathan but I know when someone says nothing that defeated it isn't nothing... what's wrong Alice," Ivy asked more sternly placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh... well it's just Mad Hatter, I mean... Jervis is spending a lot of time with Harley this past couple of days," Alice started sullenly.

"AH ha ha ha" Ivy giggled. "Is that it" she asked. Alice blushed.

"Well..."

"Alice you don't have to get jealous over Harley. She only has eyes for one green haired idiot," Ivy said sternly. "Though I will admit she is a bit of flirt but she means no harm from it," Ivy reassured with a soft smile.

"Ugh...I know I'm not usually this frustrated, confused... I don't know," she said flustered. Ivy chuckled more.

"I'm sure he's just talking over some more plans about what Harley has to do next," Ivy suggested. "Besides a lot of your guys' trouble was her doing so I wouldn't doubt it if Harley will be going out again sometime soon," Ivy said as if it was nothing, fixing up a plant that was only partially out of its pot. Alice smiled.

"You're right," Alice said a bit more cheerily.

"Of course, now you go clean yourself up, I'm almost done I need to write a list of ingredients I need to make these baby's _special_," she said shooing Alice off.

"Alright thanks, Ms. Isley," Alice said.

"Alice... you can call me Pamela.. or Ivy, if you want," Ivy said with a genuine smile. Alice smiled back and made her way toward the bathroom.


End file.
